The act
by Darcy19
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny likes Harry, but he has a girlfriend. Can she ACT like she doesn't like him? Will Harry start likeing Ginny? Who is Harrys girlfriend? READ and find out! Eventually Ginny and Harry.
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Delisa, they all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Now this is my very first fanfic. I hope y'all like it though. I can except flames, But not 2 many.  
  
Back Ground: Takes place after the Order of the Phoenix. Ginny is in her 5th year. Harry is in his 6th. Oh and all the ( ) are what Ginny is thinking of. Okay now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1 - The letter ~~~~~~~{Ginny POV}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She lay in her bed crying her eyes out. It was 8:45 in the morning and she had just received a letter from her friend Hermione. She sat up straight to get the letter of her head, but it came flooding back.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
How are you? (Trying to sound all innocent.) I'm doing okay. I told my mum about what happened in the Department of Mysteries and she flipped. She said that she wanted to meet all of my closet friends. Don't ask my why. So we went to Harry's house first. We didn't stay long. (Long enough to make you do what you did though) I went up to Harry's room, and oh Ginny you should have seen him. His eyes were red and puffy, he was pale, and he looked as if he hadn't taken a shower in days, if was horrible. So I went over to comfort him. (Comfort him my ass) We where talking and then all of a sudden we kissed. I was shocked. This was my first time kissing anyone. (Liar, Liar, I hope your pants really do catch on fire) It was wonderful. Anyway Dumbledore aloud Harry to come to the Burrow on the last day before we go to school. So we will see you soon. (We?!? That will be tomorrow)  
  
Love your friend  
  
Hermione (Enemy, traitor, BACKSTABBER!!!)  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for her to come tomorrow!!!. We are going fight." She said to herself. (But wait girl you cant, remember, Hermione doesn't know that you still like Harry, just keep on going with the act.) Oh now I don't want her to come, I ha-  
  
"Ginny it's time to eat" Ron said knocking her out of her thought. "Okay I'll be down in a sec."(oh today is going to be a long day.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oh how did you like it. Hope you loved it. Reviews Reviews give me lots and lots of great Reviews. I promise the next chapter to be much better. But I need lots of reviews so that my self-esteems stays high, and I can keep on writing!!!!!!!!! ( ( ( 


	2. Big Brother

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!  
  
Chapter: Big Brother  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Ginny POV}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Gin, what's the matter?" Ginny and Ron was the only ones eating breakfast. For there mom, dad, Charlie, and Bill was doing something with the Order, Percy never came to say sorry, and Fred and George was working on building there shop. So they were by themselves for breakfast.  
  
She looked up and said, "Nothing Ron."  
  
"Look there has to be something wrong, you never-," but he was cut short by a letter being thrashed into his stomach, by a tear eyed Ginny. "Ginny what-"  
  
"Just read the letter!!!!" As she looked up she saw all of his facial expression. First she saw his eyes get happy.{Probably from seeing Hermiones neat hand writing.} She knew that Ron liked Hermione, because he told her during the summer, while he was crying his eyes out on her shoulder, telling her what could have happened to "his" Hermione. That's when they started to get really close, she would tell him anything, and he would her. She was knocked out of her thoughts by a balled a paper flying straight for her face. She ducked just in time.  
  
"Ron what is your problem?!?!?"  
  
"Who do he think he is!!! Taking "my" Hermione like that!!! He knew I liked her, the whole school knew I liked her. I thou-"  
  
"Ron did you tell Harry that you like Hermione?"  
  
"No bu-"  
  
"Then how was he to know?"  
  
"Gin, he is my best friend. I expect him to know!!!"  
  
"Just like Hermione. She is my friend and she definitely should have known but I guess I fooled her wrong. Miss smarty pants isn't all that smart." She was getting all teary eyed again. That's when she felt very strong arms go around her. She cried her eyes out. She stayed like that for about 5 minutes. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the kitchen with Ron, but in Ron bedroom on his bed looking up at a concerned Ron.  
  
"Thanks Ron"  
  
"No problem, that's what big brothers are for. We can keep on acting like we don't care, and hope for the best. But I have one question?"  
  
"What?" She asked with a big smile on her face. She loved her brother.  
  
"What if I do something to him while he is asleep or hit him off his broom, or punch him "accidentally", what would you do?  
  
"Nothing Ron, but don't do it."  
  
"Alright, I wont. Go to sleep Gin"  
  
"Okay, thank you again." She slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How was it. Please Review, Review, Review. I will love y'all if you do. 


	3. Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! I wish I did though. I would have so much money.  
  
Chapter: Mysterious Girl  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Ginny POV^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Ginny woke up it was dark. Not just in the room she was in, but outside too. She looked over to see that the clock said 12:43a.m. She had actually slept through the whole day. She could tell that she was still in Ron bed. He was most likely sleeping in her bed. She got up, for she knew she would not be able to sleep. She walked down to the kitchen and started to hear hush voices whispering to each other. It was a good thing that she heard her mum's voice or she would have screamed bloody murder. Ever since that night, she has been cautious. She slowed and started to zero in on what they were saying.  
  
"Is he crazy bringing her to teach at the school; she can not be trusted!?!"  
  
"But Molly dear Dumbledore seems to trust her so we -"  
  
"She is only 17-  
  
"Molly dear she is 16-"  
  
"Even more reason for her not to be there!!!"  
  
"Molly dear is there any more reasons for you not wanting her there?"  
  
"No of course not!! Why would you even think there was another reason. I am not that type of." Ginny look through the door and saw her mother very teary eyed, and her father giving her a sympathetic look. "Yes honey it's about what she is."  
  
"Darling, Dumbledore trust her. He knows what he is doing. And we must trust him."  
  
"You are so right, at this time there are not many people you can trust, but I still don't know about her."  
  
"You gotta say one thing though this girl must be powerful, if she is only 16."  
  
"Yes honey, she must be very powerful." Ginny could tell that this conversation was coming to an end and she would never know who this mysterious girl was. So she ran up the steps quietly and ran back down trying to make noise so that her parents will know somebody was woke. She opened the kitchen door, and saw a cheery mom, and a confused dad. (Boy can they change there faces fast)  
  
"What are you doing up baby" her dad asked.  
  
"I slept all day so I just woke up and can't go back to sleep" she said this while getting an apple.  
  
"Oh my poor baby. I can make you a sleeping potion if you like?" her mom said.  
  
"Thank you mom, I know I won't be able to go back to sleep on my own"  
  
"Ginny, Harry and Hermione are going to be coming over tomorrow, did you know?"  
  
"Yes dad, Hermione wrote to me, and told me. Do you know what time they should be here?" Ginny said this struggling to keep the smile on her face. Why did they have to mention Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Here you go baby take that up to your room and drink it in bed. And they should get here early, maybe around 5:45a.m."  
  
"Alright thank you mum for the potion. Goodnight." She hugged her mum and dad, went up to Ron room, got in his bed and drank her drink. The last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep was a big pair of purple eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SlytherinDamian---you were the first to review for chapter 2. In addition to that, you reviewed twice. Much love to you!!!  
  
The counter---My story is basically going to be about Ginny and Harry. And they will end up together. I do not know what you mean about 16 Romances, care to explain. Anyway, thank you for your review!!! Much love to you.  
  
************************************************************************Well , Well, Well who is this mysterious girl. Why doesn't Mrs. Weasley trust her? Were those big purple eyes just a part of Ginny imagination or were they real. I know, but y'all do not. If you want to know how about reviewing me so my self-esteem can rise, and I will keep on writing. Moreover, I need more reviews. That is the food that I live on. You guys don't want me to die right??? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is good for my soul!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. After the Fever

Disclaimer: You should know this. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!! Okay so there will be no suing.  
  
Oh and ( ) is what somebody is thinking!!!!  
  
Chapter: After the Fever  
  
******************************HARRY POV******************************  
  
He stood there staring at the door of the Burrow. It was 5:50a.m, and he was so tired. There was a little problem on the way, but they made it. He did not want to walk through this door; he did not want to see Ron, or any of the Weasley for that matter. All he wanted to do was lie in a corner and be left alone, but whenever that happen he wants company. He guessed that is what happened that night with Hermione and him. They both seemed to want to kiss not really his fault. (So, why do I keep blaming my self?) He was knocked out of his thoughts by big arms engulfing him into a hug. He could tell it was Mrs. Weasley but he just could not bring his self to put his arms around her. She let go of him and gave Hermione and him a questioning look. He gave her a smile and looked down at Hermione. She was defiantly sleep so he went to put her on the couch.  
  
"Harry dear how are you?" Molly asked.  
  
After he got his girlfriend settled on the couch he replied, "I am doing fine." He did not want to talk to her. "Where is Ron?"  
  
"He is asleep upstairs. If you want you can go back to sleep?"  
  
"Thank you, and I think I will." He gave her another hug. Then looked at Tonks and Moody, gave them half a smile and walked up to Rons bedroom. When he got there, he saw that Ron had his back turned to him. So he settled down on the floor and just began to think about everything that has been going on. He had been thinking for about 5 minutes when something clicked into his head. Ever since that night in the Department of Mystery he has been very keen on things, like now. The Burrow is never this quiet; at least in Rons room its not. Ron is always snoring. So he got up, went over to Ron, pushed him just enough to make out the face and was shocked at what he saw. That was defiantly not Ron. He looked closer to see Ginnys face coming out of the covers. She was gorgeous when she slept. All of a sudden all these questions started flooding back to him. (Where is Ron? What if he finds me in the same room as her? What will Hermione think? What will Mrs. Weasley think?)  
  
"Okay Harry calm down," he said to himself. "Alright, Ron is most likely in Ginnys bedroom. If he wakes up before me, I will just say I thought that it was him. I will just tell Hermione that, yes I sleep in the same room with a gorgeous girl, but-" (Did I just say that Ginny was gorgeous!?!)  
  
"Oh I must just be tired," he said to himself. Therefore, he lay back down on the floor and went into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"Can't you do better than that?" That is when she hit him squaring in the chest. "Sirius NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" He was gone just like that. His godfather died. It was his fault. His entire fault. "Sirius, no you can't be gone. Nooooo!!!" He woke up thrashing, and he felt tired, and hot. It was just a dream, no nightmare. "Why me?"  
  
"I don't know, why you?" He looked up to find Ginny with a rag on his forehead smiling down at him.  
  
"Ginny what happened?"  
  
"I don't know." He was waiting for her to say you tell me. Hermione always said that, and he always got tired of it, but he could tell that she wasn't going to say that so he came up with the next question that he knew he should ask.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing here? Where is Ron?"  
  
"Long story" was all she said. Harry started to get his eyes in focused and could tell that she had a frown on her face.  
  
"Mind if I asked?" He gave her hopeful eyes.  
  
"If you do, then you won't get an answer" she said through gritted teeth. (Why he got to be so nosy?)  
  
"Sorry" (why she has to be so mean about it). There was an awkward silence that overwhelmed the air. After about 2 minutes, Ginny said, "so you and Hermione are a couple now, congratulation." Harry had flinched at the mention of Hermiones name, and he also did not like Ginny congratulating them. However, he did not say that aloud, instead he said "Thanks, what about you and Dean. Are you guys still going together?"(He knew that deep down he didn't want to know that just to keep the conversation going, he really did want know. He did not want Ginny to be going out with Dean.) He was pulled out of his thoughts by laughing; he looked up to see her laughing her eyes out. She could have woken up the whole house with that laugh, but he did not care, he loved that laugh, it made him forget about all the bad things in life. "What's so funny. Did I miss something?"  
  
"Oh, Harry you are so funny. I never went with Dean. I said that to make Ron mad. Dean is just a great friend. We had planned that to see Rons reaction. Oh man, now I have to write to him and tell him about you." She said all this through her laughing, but Harry heard it all.  
  
"Well I guess I am as gullible as Ron." He said while laughing. (Yes she doesn't go with Dean!!!) "Its okay I think we-" he never got to hear the rest of her sentence, because at that same time a sleepy Ron came in with Hermione.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing!?!" said his girlfriend. Anybody who walked in on that scene would have asked the same question. Harry was still lying on the floor with Ginny on top of him with a rag on his forehead. He looked up to see Ginnys cheeks turn pink from embarrassment. She got up off him and said in a hush voice, "I think I will go take my shower. Harry will tell you." She walked out of the room. He looked up to see a questioning looking Hermione with her arms crossed, with a still sleepy Ron. Back to reality.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thanks to the following:  
  
SlytherinDamian---you were the first to review!!! Thanxs!!!!  
  
I sHoW nO sHaMe---Thank you for thinking that my story is cool!!! I really appreciate it. Much love to you.  
  
bumbershoot---very smart, very smart. You were the only one to guess about Harry going up to Ron room to find Ginny instead. I congratulate you!!!. Thanks for the Review ########################################################################  
  
Hope y'all loved it. As you can see, I am making the chapters longer. More reviews, more chapters!!! Also more Ginny and Harry scenes!!! 


	5. And Then came Darkness

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry and his crew but I don't so no bad comments!!  
  
Chapter: And Then came Darkness  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^{GINNY POV}^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe what just happened!" Ginny said to herself while in her bedroom. Ginny had decided not to take the shower and went to her room instead. (Girl, what are you talking about. Ain't nothin happen up in there to begin with.)  
  
"Yes there was. Didn't you see we were flirting!!" (He wasn't flirting, but you defiantly were. Up in there laughing like hyenas. You wake up the whole house!)  
  
"Yes that was the only downfall, having to get up that sleezeball, git of a person, Hermione. But, did you see her face? That was great, her being very suspicious." (I think Harry was happy to see that she woke up, and that was why she made that face. She wasn't fully awake.)  
  
"No he wasn't. I don't think he was happy to see her at all, or even hear her name. Remember when I congratulated them. He flinched at the mention of that." (Wake up and smell the love in the air. He loves her, not you. You were probably just imagining that.)  
  
"Why am I talking to myself?" (You are not talking to yourself. You are thinking and your subconscious is answering back.)  
  
"You are NOT my subconscious!" (Yes I am.)  
  
"No you are not." (Then what would you call me?)  
  
"DENIAL" (For some reason, I like that name.)  
  
"Whatever." Ginny left her room and headed down for breakfast. When she got down there she found that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were the only ones at breakfast. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Oh you know, doing things with the order," said Ron, with a frown on his. She sat down on the same side as him and followed his gaze toward Harry and Hermione. They were holding each other's hands, and gazing at one another. If you thought Ron was throwing daggers at them, you should have seen Ginnys face, but she quickly turned it into a fake smile, and the only one who seemed to notice was Ron. He gave her a small smile and continued with his breakfast.  
  
"So Ginny how was your sleep?" Hermione asked sweetly. Ginny quickly turned her gaze to Ron.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@HARRY POV@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Thank God, I don't have to look at her anymore. What is my problem, she is my girlfriend I am supposed to look at her. Right?) Harry had just turned away from looking at Hermione, and now he was looking at Ginny. If looks could kill, Ron would be in the ground right about now. (Whatever the reason is for Ginny being in Ron bed must be a big one.) So Harry decided to help his friend out.  
  
"Ginny, Ron didn't tell us anything." He looked over to see Hermione now giving him daggers. (Why she has to noisy?)  
  
"Really? Oh Ron I am sorry." Harry looked away from Hermione and to looked to Ginny to find her giving Ron the puppy dogface, pleading him to forgive her for accusing him of telling their little secret. He finally gave in and gave her a small smile.  
  
"So Ginny why were you sleeping in Ron bedroom," Hermione asked sweetly once again.  
  
"Hermione that is between me and my brother. Well I have to go take my shower, so I will see you later." At this she was about to run up to her room when she heard Ron say, "Hey I wanted to take my shower first." At this she ran even faster. Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were seating at the kitchen table.  
  
"I wonder why she was in Ron bedroom?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well that is there-" Harry looked up at her to found her staring of into space while she talked.  
  
"I mean it has to be something important for Ron not to tell us."  
  
"I think they became closer ever since that night-" He was cut short. Thinking about that still hurt him.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
(What do you think is wrong with me?) "Nothing." He said. He could feel her moving closer to him as she spoke. "Just tell me Harry. What do you think I am here for?" At the end of her sentence, she was leaning so close to him that he was sure she could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. (Will she just leave me alone.) "Hermione, baby, its nothing I -"  
  
"Harry I am your girlfriend." Harry flinched at the mention of this, and Hermione noticed. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said not meeting her eyes. Nothing happened for about 20 seconds, until he felt very strong hands on his chin pulling him up to meet very angry brown eyes. "Harry Potter will you stop being such a selfish brat." At these words he snapped.  
  
"Hermione get you hands off of me," he said in a low, but very dangerous voice. At first, she looked shocked, then angry.  
  
"Harry you do not speak to me like that. What is your problem?" She said the last part with a sincere voice.  
  
"I told you I don't want to-"  
  
"Harry I am here for you, just like the night at your house in your room. I was there for you then. You trusted me then, why not now?  
  
Harry thought about that night. He was on the verge of breakdown. Anybody could have walked in on him, and he would have started crying on his or her shoulder. When Hermione had walked in on him, he was so happy to see joyful life that he just had to kiss her. And when he saw the mistake he had made he saw her face light up. He couldn't turn her down. So he said would you be my girlfriend just to make her happy, now he regretted saying those words. Now that he thought about, he doesn't like Hermione like that at all. Yes she is pretty, but not his type.  
  
"Harry are you there?" He looked up to see that Hermione now had a worried look on her face. He has to tell her the truth. He just didn't know how to start.  
  
"Hermione, I think we made a mistake." He stopped it there hoping that she would get it and walk off. Instead, she just looked confused.  
  
"What mistake Harry?" (Ohhh, aren't you suppose to be smart Hermione.)  
  
"About me and you." Now she looked like she understood.  
  
"Why Harry?" He could tell that she was trying to fight back tears. Her face was all scrunched up, trying to keep I straight face, but it still held that hurt expression. So he told her everything, as to why he kissed her and why he asked her out. In the end, the tears were flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione I am sorry." He tried to touch her but she just back away.  
  
"Harry you took my first kiss."  
  
"I didn't know, and I am sorry." He tried to touch her again, but she just backed away from him, and started for the steps that lead upstairs.  
  
"Hermione wait lets-"  
  
"No Harry now it is "I" who don't want to talk about it." And with that she ran up the steps. He bowed his head. He just ruined their friendship. He heard footsteps coming and thought that it was Hermione.  
  
"Thank you Hermione for-" but when he looked up he was met with a fist to the right eye, and then came darkness.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thank you to:  
  
miss-lily-evans---you were the first to review for chapter 4. Thank you!!!! Oh and I didn't take that as a flame.  
  
SlytherinDamian---this chapter is dedictated to you. For 3 reasons. 1st reason, you have been reviewing for every Chapter and I appriciate it. Much Much Much love to you. 2nd reason is to show you that I love Hermione too. And I would make her out to be a jealous bitch. 3rd reason you are a Libra. GO LIBRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allison-Potter-Gryffindor---I have a best friend named Allison. Anyway, getting of the subject. Thank you for your comment. Oh and thank you for putting me under your favorite. Love to you!!!  
  
I sHoW nO sHaMe---Thanks hopefully I will write more, more, more. Lol  
  
Crazy-manga-girl---You are funny, well as you see they are not going out anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh I hope this was good. Please tell me if it was good. See I am writing longer chapters though. People I need more reviews. Please. Oh and my birthday is coming up. October 10, 19987. I will be sweet sixteen. Class of "06" 


	6. What Happened!

Disclaimer: Now y'all know that Harry is not mine, the only charter that is, is Delisa, and I hope y'all like her. But y'all probably wont meet her until the next chapter.  
  
Chapter: What Happened!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^HARRY POV^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Arrrgggghhhhh" he tried to get up, but pain shot through him. So he just laid back down.  
  
"Your just dizzy. That hit must have did a number on you." Harry opened his eyes to find a blurry vision, but when he looked up at the figure all he saw was fiery red hair. It must be a Weasley, but he narrowed it down very quickly; the only Wealsey he know that had that sweet, lovely, wonderful, innocent voice was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Why do we keep meeting up like this?"  
  
"I don't know.why do we?" He could hear the sadness in her voice. He wanted to answer that question with "Fate or Destiny" but couldn't bring himself to say that so he just shrugged.  
  
"Harry you have to get up. We have to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Boy that punch really hurt you didn't it?" When she said punch everything with Hermione and the ending came flooding back to him.  
  
"What happen?!?" he practically screamed.  
  
"No time to tell you. We have to go to the train to get to Hogwarts. Your stuff is already packed and is in dads. (A/N: They got a new car.) Mom saw your eye, you're lucky that I told her that you ran into a wall or she would not have put a spell on your eye to make it disappear. Don't ask me the spells name, she won't tell anybody. You know if you get in a fight, you should keep the scar. Anyway I am blabbing and I was only suppose to come up and get you awake. So come on lets go." and with that she got up and left. Harry wished that she didn't leave so fast, he was enjoying her presence. He got up, changed clothes and went down the stairs, he noticed that nobody was in the house so he ran outside and saw Mr. Weasley in the front seat along side with Moody. In the back seat he couldn't really tell so he ran forward, but before he could get in the car he was pulled into a big hug by Mrs. Weasley, this time he hugged her back.  
  
"Take care of yourself Harry."  
  
"Okay." He got into the car and looked over to see him seating next to Ginny, she looked to be in deep thought. On the other side of her was Ron. He had a calm facial expression, but anybody could tell that he was holding in angry. Harry also could see a red hand print on his face. Next to him was Hermione, she was staring out of the window so he couldn't see her facial expression. He really felt sorry for her. The ride to the train station was very quiet. Harry was constantly looking at Ginny, and she seem to not notice, she was defiantly in deep thought; throughout the whole ride her eyes hardly blinked, and she had a far away look in them. He really wanted to know what she was thinking so he waved his hand in front of her face, nothing happened. Then he snapped his fingers in her face, and the got her attention.  
  
"What?" she asked quite huskily. She still had a dreamy look on her face. All of a sudden, he was scared to ask her. She might think that he is being noisy, so he said the next best thing.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Why did I wake up in Rons bed?" He could tell that she was trying to hold back laughter. She looked over at Ron and Hermione real quick then said,  
  
"I will tell you when Ron and Hermione go off to go do their Prefects duty."  
  
"Fine." He just couldn't wait until that time, and that time came quicker then expected. Ginny and him was seating in the compartment of the train with nothing to do. She was staring off in space again. (So looks so good when- oh please don't say I think she look good. Let me just start the conversation)  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GINNY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All day she has been thinking about those eyes. What makes it weird is that they didn't scare her. They seem to be protecting her.  
  
"So what happened?" She had looked up. She had totally forgot that Harry was in the compartment with her. (What is he talking about, and why is he giving me a concerned looked?)  
  
"Harry what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about. How did I end up in Rons bed." With that being said, Ginny started busting out laughing.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny," he said grumble  
  
"Oh, you should have been there."  
  
"I would like to know where." (Oh he looks so good when he is mad)  
  
"Okay Harry don't get mad at me. I don't know all the details but I can probably fill in the blanks."  
  
"Okay so what happened?" (He also looks good when he gets anxious)  
  
"Alright so I was in the shower," Ginny saw something pass in Harry's eyes but didn't quite catch it. "And when I got out I walked down the stairs and what I saw shocked me."She purposely did that to see his anxious face get even more anxious. "Ron had just punched you in the face." His face was blank, nothing at all to give her clues to tell her he understood. "What I want to know is why he punched you?" About 30 seconds went by with still no answer. Her Weasley temper was getting to her. She got up sat across from him and playfully punched him in the arm, that got his attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did Ron punch you?"  
  
"Oh, well I don't know. Did he tell you anything?"  
  
"Well when I came up to him to confront him, he gave me a death glare and mumbled something about Hermione. Oh came on Harry, you must know why he punched you. He was downstairs the whole time with you and Hermione. Are y'all trying not to tell me something, because if-" he cut her off.  
  
"Ron wasn't downstairs with us."  
  
"Yes he was. I beat him up to the shower and he said that he would be downstairs with Hermione and you." Harry seems to come to an understanding.  
  
"Well Harry why did he punch you?"  
  
"Because he was eavesdropping."  
  
"what did he overhear?"  
  
"That I broke up with Hermione." Ginny didn't know what to do. Her first emotional was good reddens to Hermione, then she knew that, that was not right so she felt sorry for her, then she felt shocked as to why he dumped her.  
  
"Why did you brake up with her?" She said soflty  
  
*******************************HARRY POV**************************  
  
He was staring at her facial expression, they went by so fast he couldn't' tell what they were.  
  
"Why did you brake up with her?" He didn't feel like telling her at this moment, but for some reason he really wants to, he wants her to understand him. So he told her. In the end she look like she understood.  
  
"Well do you think I was wrong?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What?!!?" He was shocked.  
  
"Well I had to put myself in your shoes. You have been through a lot. With your parents, Sirius, and what ever more reasons that I don't even now about." Her eyes were boring into him. (Did she know about the prophecy?) He wanted Ginny to understand him, but he also wanted to understand Ginny. So he asked her the question that he had been dying to know. (No people its not to ask her out that will be too early in the story.)  
  
"What have you been thinking all day?" She looked shocked at that question.  
  
"How about we wait until Ron and Hermione come back. It is a big thing in my opinion and I don't want to say it three or four times. Plus maybe it will start back your friendship with Ron and Hermione." Harry didn't want to know while they were there, but he could tell that she wasn't going to tell him without them there anyway. Plus he didn't have to wait that long for after about 10 seconds in came Ron and Hermione.  
  
*************************************************** Thanks to:  
  
Allison-Potter-Gryffinor  
  
SlytherinDamian  
  
Miss-lily-evans  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Know I know that this chapter wasn't all that great, but I had to get Ginny and Harry to becomes close friends and you always have to start somewhere. Next chapter you will find out who my charter is. Please Review good Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GO LIBRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Make ups

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING  
  
Chapter: Make ups  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$GINNY POV$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
(Why did they have to walk in now? I was enjoying Harry's company. Plus, now I have to tell him, god and would he stop staring at me, I am going to tell him.)  
  
"Well" he said. (Boy is he impatient. Can't he let Ron or Hermione settle down.)  
  
"Well what" said Ron. His eyes were boring into Ginnys. After about 10 seconds, she broke down and told them, she told them every thing. In the end though she felt like it wasn't all that big of a deal. She felt like a little kid just looking for attention, and maybe that's what Hermione thought.  
  
"Couldn't it have been a side affect from the potion, or you where just getting sleepy, or it was a reflection off of something or, "  
  
"Alright Hermione, I get it," (why she got to be Miss Know-It-All) "All I was saying is that it scared me at first, you know, and then I got the thinking about it and it felt as if they where watching over me in a protecting kind of way."  
  
"You were just dreaming Gin" said Ron. (I cant believe it. He doesn't believe me. AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH HE DOESN'T BELIEVE ME!!!!!!) She couldn't believe him. She wanted to yell at him, hit him, even tell all his secrets but all she said was,  
  
"Whatever Ron." She looked over at Harry, at least he seemed to be thinking it over.  
  
"Watch your back Gin" She smiled. (Thank you, at least somebody believed a portion of what I said, I mean-) An annoyingly loud Ron knocked her out of her thoughts.  
  
"How about you shut up Harry and leave "my" sister alone" (No he didn't just put emphasis on "my" when he is the one who didn't want to believe his "own" sister.) Her temper was about to boil over and she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She stood up, walked over to Hermione grabbed her and pulled her to the compartment door, pushed her out, and when Ginny was about to follow her out of the door she turned around and said,  
  
"You too have a lot to talk about and I will not be able to stand it any longer if you all keep up like this. Make up NOW or I will be the one to do it for you, and you don't want that." She left it at that, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(HARRY POV)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
(I don't believe it, how can she just leave like that?) It's not that he missed her, (Well I do miss her.) but the only reason for him not getting up and punching Ron in the face was because Hermione and Ginny were in the Room, but now that they are gone.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"What" he grumbled. In a quick flash he was on top of Ron he picked him up and pinned him on the floor. Even though Ron was way taller then Harry and was much stronger in many ways. He didn't know where this new found strength came from but he planned on using it well.  
  
"Now you listen and you listen good," he looked down at Ron to see that he was in pure shock. Keep on going Harry this is the perfect time. "I know that you like Hermione," Ron face began to get red "And I am sorry, do you hear me, I am sorry. I don't know whether or not you overheard the whole conversation, did you?" Harry put more pressure on top of Ron and he saw him nod a yes saying that he did overhear the whole conversation. "Then why in the world did you hit me?" It must have just now accord to Ron that Harry had him pinned to the ground, he yanked Harry off of him and jumped on top of him.  
  
"Harry you took her, you took her away from me!!! You are famous and have enough money, I tried to get her to notice me!!! I tried everything; I would get jealous of her and Krum, yeah that's when I knew I liked her. Then I started doing badly in class just so she would help me, but in the end, she always ended up helping you and me. That's when I said I would just start to agree with her, say yes to everything she said, didn't work we always ended up yelling at each other in the end, which I liked of course. Then I said be yourself that happened in our fifth year Harry, did you notice the change in me? I was never dumb you know. It killed me when I found out what happened to Hermione, I ended up crying on Ginnys shoulder. We got to be real close then, she understood me. When she got that letter from Hermione and showed me I almost died. Then I said if Hermione is happy, then I am happy. You know right after I said that to myself you had the nerve to break up with her? I just had to punch you Harry. Then Ginny and me had a small talk after she left your room to get you up she slapped me hard. It was worth it though; she got me to understand. I am sorry man. We friends?" Slowly but steadily, Ron started to get up off Harry.  
  
"Yeah man," Harry hugged Ron and they both sat down next to each other.  
  
"So Ginny really did hit you"  
  
"Yeah man, and she hit me hard too. Never ever do you want to be on Gin's bad side. Harry laughed at this. He just couldn't picture Ginny being all that mean. But, what made him even laugh more was that he wanted to see her mad, just to see all of her different facial expression.  
  
=================GINNY POV================================ After she left the compartment, she pulled Hermione to the bathroom.  
  
"How long do you think we should what before going back?"  
  
"I don't know maybe we should give them about 5 minutes." She looked up for Heroines approval but found a sad expression on her face, with tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. Ginny went to hug her and they stayed like that for about 3 minutes when Hermione asked,  
  
"You know about Harry and me right?" Ginny nodded her head yes.  
  
"Do you know why he broke up with me?" Again, Ginny just nodded her head.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" (Is HERMIONE GRANGER asking me for help? People must be ice-skating down in hell) She let go of her and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I think you should go tell him that you understand."  
  
"What?!?!" Hermione looked totally shocked at this. "I don't think you understand Ginny he-" she cut her off.  
  
"Hermione you have to think about it."  
  
"What is there to think about he-"  
  
"Like did he do it on purpose?"  
  
"No I -"  
  
"So he did it on accident"  
  
"Yes but still-  
  
"And he did it because he felt lonely. And you were there for him."  
  
"Right. But he took my first kiss."  
  
"And I bet you any amount of money he is truly and deeply sorry." She looked deeply in Hermione eyes.  
  
"You are so right."  
  
"Now girl I don't want you going off and begging for forgiveness. He has to say sorry too. All of you just need to relax. We have been through some hard times. And you don't have to go back there and say sorry right away, you can wait until later, like when we are settled at Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you Gin for being there for me when I needed you most."  
  
"No problem. Know how about we go back to the boys and hope that they have made up, because if they hadn't I don't know what I will do." With that being said they walked back to the compartment open the door and saw a laughing Ron and Harry. Back to normal.  
  
#################################################  
  
Thanks to all of the reviews. Oh and I don't know if this will come out on my birthday, but if it didn't my birthday was October 10, 2003. Ha, I just turned 16!!!!!!! Isn't the whole world happy!!!!!!! Any way I wrote this on my birthday so I kinda rushed, hope y'all liked it. 


	8. Purple eyes, DADA teacher, Delisa, and a...

Disclaimer: Do I have to always write this?. Okay ppl I do not own Harry Potter only Delisa and you will see her in this chpt.  
  
Attention: SOME OF YOU READ MY 7TH CHAPTER CALLED, MAKE UPS, AND IT WAS THE SAME AS THE 6TH CHAPTER. I MESSED UP!!!!!!! I HAVE NOW FIXED MY ERRORS. I WROTE THE 7TH CHAPTER AGIAN SO READ IT!!!!!!! YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED WITH THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T. AND THE CHAPTER IS STILL CALLED, MAKE UPS!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY (  
  
ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
Chapter: Purple eyes, DADA teacher, Delisa, and a goofy smile?  
  
###########GINNY POV############  
  
They were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their food. The first years had already been sorted into their houses, and Dumbledore had already made his speech.  
  
"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is?" said Ron.  
  
"I don't know, whoever it is, is not at the table." Hermione said.  
  
"Guys I forgot to tell you all something," with that being said all eyes were on Ginny. (Hermione, Ron, and Harry) "The night I saw those eyes I overheard mom and dad talking about something."  
  
"What did you hear," Hermione looked interested in that. Ginny told them every thing that she heard from her parents.  
  
"Only 16?" said Ron.  
  
"That's all I heard. I mean maybe -" she was cut off by seeing Dumbledore stand up.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I already know that I have said my speech, but to see that most of you are close to finishing your meals I have decided that now would be a good time to introduce your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Whelms, you may enter." With that being said the doors to the great hall swung open. The figure that walk through them wore a long black robe. It covered its whole body; not even the face could be seen. As the figured drew closer to Ginny she could tell that it was no taller then "5'6". Just then, the figure stops write in front of Ginny. It turned so that its face was looking right at her, but she just couldn't make it out. All she saw was blackness. She would have sworn on her life that if the height were a little bit taller this would have been a dementor. Suddenly the figure raised its arms to its hood and took it off. The first thing that Ginny saw was the hair that flowed all the way down the girl's back. It was blonde with purple streaks in it. Then she saw the eyes. {Those eyes, those big purple eyes}  
  
"Its you." Ginny said barely a whisper. The girl put a smirk on her face that was similarly to Dracos and began to walk toward the table again.  
  
"Hermione those were the purple eyes that I saw." "And she must be the girl your parents were talking about. Sorry that I didn't believe you Gin."  
  
"I know what must be going through all of your heads right now," Dumbledore started talking again once Professor Whelms had got to her seat. "But you will find out every thing you need to know when you take her class. Is there anything that you would like to say?" Ginny watched as Professor Whelms stood up and looked across the Great Hall, her eyes lingered a little to long on the Slytherin table but then they jumped straight to Ginnys, and a small smile came across her face. {This girl is nuts} She saw the girl open her mouth and say,  
  
"I would prefer to be called Delisa"  
  
~ In the Gryffindor common room ~  
  
"I would prefer to be called Delisa," said Ron in a mocking voice. "Did you hear her accent?"  
  
"Ron I think she is from America." said Hermione. She was sitting right next to him. Harry and Ginny was on the opposite side of them, on a different couch.  
  
"Thank you Hermione, I already knew that." He said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I was just trying to be helpful Ron." Ginny tuned them out. {Yes, they are truly in love with one another}  
  
"Well fine then I am going to bed." With that, Hermione left.  
  
"Look at what you did Ron," I said.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed." He flashed Harry a big smile and went up to bed.  
  
"What was that all about" I ask.  
  
"He is just happy that he can flirt with her again."  
  
"Oh so you knew he liked her?"  
  
"I think the whole school knew it. And thanks, me and Hermione made up."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." She looked around the room to see that nobody but them were still there. When she looked back up at Harry she was surprised to find him staring down at her. She could feel a blush coming. {NO, NO, NO I WILL NOT BLUSH IN FRONT OF HIM AGAIN!!!!} She could feel the awkward silence that suddenly engulfed them. So she tried to start up a conversation,  
  
"What do you think of the new Professor?"  
  
"I think she is a little crazy."  
  
"Hmm" was all I could say.  
  
"But I also think that she took a liking to you."  
  
"Yeah she is the only one." I didn't know what made me say that out loud. Harry looked at me with a confessed expression.  
  
"I gotta go Harry thanks for the talk." I tried to get up and run to my room but he stopped me.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Harry, could you please let me go!" He let me go and I was about to leave when his voice stopped me.  
  
"If you ever want to talk," he walked up to me grabbed my arm lightly and squeezed it while saying ," I am here for you." He turned my face to his and kissed my cheek. He smiled and walked up to the boys room. He never got to see Ginny put her hands up to her cheek and smiled a goofy smile.  
  
****  
  
Thanks to: Sehar for wishing me a Happy Birthday. Much love to ya!!!!!!  
  
Great I am done with this chapter. Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to get lots of Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry.  
  
So lets get on with the story.  
  
Chapter:  
  
~~~HARRY POV~~~  
  
{Why did I kiss her? Why? Why? Why?} Harry thought as he lay in his bed. {It was only on the cheek.so hopefully she doesn't think anything of it.} It took him awhile to get to sleep but when he finally did, all that filled his dreams that night was Ginny Weasley.  
  
When he woke up the next day, he found that it was only dawn. He could tell that he wasn't going to get any more sleep, so he got up, and took his shower. When he finally got out he changed into his robes and went down to the common room, where he found Ginny sitting all by herself. She didn't notice that he was in the room. Harry stood there on the stairs studying her; he never really got a chance to really look at her. She wasn't all that skinny anymore, she had curves in all the right places. She was at least 5'5, her red hair had grown a lot. It went all the way down her back. Her freckles weren't all that visible, you can only see them on her nose, and her eyes. Anybody can drown in those deep brown eyes. Then he hit him that those deep brown eyes were looking straight at him. He started to blush at the thought of being caught looking at her. So he walked the rest of the way down the steps and set right next to her. It was a long silence, but not one that was awkward. They both just sat there thinking, until Ginny said,  
  
"So why are you up so early?" She said it so quietly that he hardly heard her.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." He replied.  
  
"Okay but I asked you first."  
  
"Fine I really don't know what woke me up." She gave him that look that said, "I don't believe you." "Fine don't believe me, but I am telling the truth."  
  
"Okay" was all she said.  
  
"Now you tell me why you are up."  
  
"Well.its like this.now don't get worried.I am not sure I should be telling you this."  
  
"Come on Ginny what could be that bad."  
  
"Fine.I had a nightmare." Harry looked at her and she seemed to be relieved that she got if off her chest. Harry just stared at her, he started to remember last year's events with his dreams, and suddenly he couldn't look at her anymore. To him those dreams are what cause the whole mess, Sirius, Voldemort being to full power, and him and Hermione. Even when Dumbledore said that it was not his fault, he still blamed himself. He wanted to escape, to just leave the room, for somebody to come in; he just wanted to be away from Ginny for the first time since they started being close, and he got his wish. Ginny must have felt his discomfort because she got up put her hand on his shoulder and said,  
  
"I can see now that you are not over what happened Harry, and I am sorry for that," he looked up to meet her gaze. Her tone was sharp when she said, "but, I am not sorry for telling you I had a nightmare. I know you hear this a lot, but I am going to say it in a different way." Now she seemed to be getting angry. "Harry Potter you need to get your head up out of the fucking ground and face reality. Where is your Gryffindor pride? The world doesn't revolve around your ass, we all loved Sirius, do you think that since he was your god father that you were the only one who cared enough to cry? What about Lupin, he knew him longer than you did. He also knew your father longer than you did, and your mother, and that snake Wormtail, but do you see him trying to put on an act? No, yes he is sad, but he moves on with life. You need to, too. You may cry every once in awhile but don't just run off and hide. Yeah you are probably wondering how I knew that, but how can I not know? That is what you always do!!!" He started to hear kids rattling in there dorms, and she must have heard them too because she looked anxious to finish. So she said more nicely and quietly, "Harry we all love you and we know it is not your fault, so please stop blaming yourself." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead where his scar was and walked out of the common room. Harry sat there thinking of everything she had just said, normally he wouldn't have listen to what anybody had said to him, but those words had actually had an effect on him, and that wasn't the only thing. Harry subconsciously brought his hand up to his scar where she had kissed him. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. That kiss gave him a lot of confused emotions. So he sat there deep in thought, never noticing that Ron and Hermione were watching him from afar.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry that it wasn't all that long of a chapter, but I have been studying really hard for this big test that is about to come up. I hope for reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to the people how did review me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( 


	10. Cousins

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Except for the plot!  
  
Chapter: Cousins  
  
In Dumbledore office .....  
  
"What do you think you were doing?"  
  
"I was watching over her," Delisa said in a very bored voice.  
  
"I assume that she saw you?" Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
"Yes, just before she was about to doze off."  
  
"You are suppose to be watching over Harry."  
  
"The only reason for me watching over him is because you asked me to, and you are very lucky that I look up to you or I wouldn't have. Ginny on the other hand is totally different. It is my sworn duty to watch over her."  
  
"Right, but you need to remember that you are hired to train Harry and make it fast please, we don't have much time."  
  
"You should have been already training him," she said in a drawled voice, sounding like Draco.  
  
"You sound so much like you cousin."  
  
"Yes well thank you. I must leave you now for I have to prepare for my class." She rose from her seat and walked out, without a "see you later" from Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the Great Hall....  
  
Ginny was one of the firsts to breakfast, and she was one of the firsts to finish. She was about to get up and leave when she heard Ron say,  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron had just walked in with Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Yeah Gin, you haven't even got your schedule yet." She had forgotten about that. So she sat back down. Hermione was sitting next to her and Ron and Harry were across from her.  
  
"Here they come." Hermione said with an excited look on her face. Professor McGonagall was passing out the sheets. "Now as you guys see there have been some changes." She said, and left.  
  
"She is right. We don't have some of the same classes that we had last year," said Hermione  
  
"Wow, I still have potion!!!" Ron said.  
  
"You must have past you OWLS in all the classes that you wanted. What about you Harry?" Harry hadn't said a word all breakfast. He looked startled at his name being mentioned.  
  
"Oh, well I have all my classes to become an auror. Professor McGonagall must have pulled some strings."  
  
"No, Harry I think you actually did good."  
  
"Whatever," was all he said.  
  
"So what about you Ginny?" Hermione said, seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere with Harry. {Oh so now I get added into the conversation.} She looked down at her sheet and her eyes almost fell out of their socket.  
  
"Something must be wrong." She said barely over a whisper.  
  
"What?" Hermione ask. Ginny looked up to see all of them where looking up at her. When she locked eyes with Harry, he quickly turned away.  
  
"It says here that I have Defense Against The Dark Arts and Potion with the 6th years." Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Hermione repeated while snatching the sheet of paper from her and reading it for herself. Ron and Harry were also trying read it. At an abrupt movement, Hermione was out of her seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked. Ginny saw something flash in Hermione eyes and knew actually, what was going through her head. {She is jealous. She is mad because she never got moved up before.}  
  
"I am going to go speak to Professor McGonagall about this," and with that she was off. She came back after about 5 minutes and said, "Ginny it is true you will be with the 6th years."  
  
"Well if that is true then we need to hurry up and get to DADA," Ginny said happily. She got up and started to walk out of the Great Hall. She could hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione following. When they got to the room nobody was in it. So Ginny took a seat farthest to the back.  
  
"What are you doing Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What does it look like? I am sitting down."  
  
"Why so far in the back?"  
  
"I don't know I just felt like it." Ginny looked up at Ron to see him battling at whether or not to sit in the front with Hermione or in the back with Ginny. Ginny caught his eye and gave him a nod indicating that he can seat in the front with Hermione. He smiled at her and sat down. Ginny sat there quietly for about 10 seconds before she felt a presence of another, she looked to her right and locked brown eyes with green.  
  
"You don't mind if I sit here?" Harry asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Look Gin, I was just thin-"  
  
"Harry how about we discuss this later on in the day"  
  
"Okay." Soon the class started filling in. Most of the students gave Ginny odd looks. But when the teacher walked in all eyes were on her. She wasn't dressed in robes like the rest of the staff. She was dressed in muggle clothing.  
  
"Alright, class the way I am going to start the class off is by y'all getting all of your questions off of your chest. So any questions?" As soon as she finished her statement, every hand in the class shot up.  
  
"Okay, how about you Seamus."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I have my ways." She said in a bored voice. "So was that your question?"  
  
"No, my question was going to be, How old are you?"  
  
"I will be 17 on Halloween. Next, umm. Lavender."  
  
Are you from America?"  
  
"Yes, next"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" One of the guy Slythriens asked.  
  
"No. Ummm.How about, yes Ginny"  
  
"Why am I in this classroom?"  
  
"Maybe, because you are advanced enough to be." She said in a bored tone. And so on with many more question until Draco asked,  
  
"Are you a Pure blood, Mudblood or are you Mixed?" Silence filled the room.  
  
"Now Draco darlin, you know that I am a Pureblood," she said with a fake sweet voice. "Why I am your cousin after all."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Thank you I finished this chapter. I had writers block. Plez Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all those who did Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Sayralaine

Disclaimer: Don't own him, never have, never will.  
  
Chapter: Sayralaine  
  
```````  
  
Everything went quite. Nobody moved. {She didn't just say what I think she just said} Ginny thought. Draco broke the silence by saying  
  
"I know I just wanted to clarify that to the class." Now that Ginny got a good enough look at her, she could see the resemblance. If you changed her purple eyes into grayish blue ones and took those purple streaks out of her hair, you would have said that it was Draco himself, if she wasn't a girl.  
  
"Then why are you wearing muggle clothes?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Well I felt like it. You see that is what makes me and Draco different. I am okay will muggles. In fact, I quite like them. Now class is over so leave, I don't want to see your faces. Oh and Draco meet me later tonight. I will owl you." Everybody started filling out of the class. When most of the students have left Delisa said, "Harry, Ginny if you would be so kind as to stay behind."  
  
"Yes Professor?" They both said in unison. Ginny looked up to see that the teacher was looking behind her.  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong but. . . ." Her but was sharp. "I did say Ginny and Harry did I not." Hermione and Ron were both as red as Rons hair. They nodded their heads. "Then why are you two still here?!?"  
  
"Ummm." Was all they could say. They were trembling at her hard stare, and her voice. She made Umbidge and Snape look like babes and she was only 16!!!!  
  
"That's what I thought, trying to be noisy. 5 points each for being noisy. Now get OUT!!" When the two were finally out of the room, Delisa turned to them and said,  
  
"Noisy little brats. Anyway what was I saying again..oh yeah. Harry, Dumbledore has assigned me to be the one to train you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Why I feel hurt Harry.  
  
"Oh no its not that its just last year when he-" Delisa cut him off.  
  
"Oh I know all about last year Harry. EVERYTHING. Thing that you don't even know, and things that you know but your friends don't. " Delisa turned to looked at Ginny and then back to Harry. "You should tell them." She said quietly. "They risked their lives and all of them should have a right to know. . if they want to know." She finished that last statement quietly.  
  
"I don't know if I can tell them." Harry said quietly. Ginny watched Harry eyes drop to the floor. She had been listening to everything they were saying and didn't get any of it. She was knocked out of her thoughts by Delisa saying,  
  
"Well if you don't, I sure will tonight."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's right training starts tonight. Harry you can bring Ron and Hermione. This isn't going to be like last year only learning one thing. No, you will learn new spells, how to block spells, different types of creatures that you will have to fight, you will learn how to fight without a wand, and you will learn how to do hand-to-hand combat. Plus, more. Harry you know why you must learn all of this." Ginny looked over at Harry to see him staring straight into Delisa eyes. She could also see that he did understand why. {What are you hiding from us Harry?} Ginny thought.  
  
"I understand." Was all Harry had said. Thinking that the conversation was over he rose to leave, but Ginny had other plans.  
  
"Why did you tell me to stay behind?" She was still sitting in her seat; she looked up at Harry and motioned him to sit himself back down, which he did.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Well I don't know how to put it. I never told the person that I was guarding, who I was before. "  
  
"Prof-"  
  
"Call me Delisa."  
  
"Delisa, I know you are the one I saw in my room-"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why were you in there?"  
  
"Well the only good way I can say this. that I am a Sayralaine.{Made it up myself hehehe}  
  
"A what?"  
  
"How about you go and meet Hermione and Ron in the common room and ask her what it is."  
  
"Okay" Ginny got up out of her seat and left with Harry. When they got to the common room, they find Ron and Hermione seating in the armchairs near the fire. They looked up as they saw them coming and asked them lots of questions.  
  
"So what happen?"  
  
"What did she do to you?"  
  
"Why did you guys stay so long?"  
  
"What did she tell you?" Ginny was getting sick of this and she could tell that Harry was too. So they said in unison,  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Ron. Harry begin to tell them everything that she said about tonight when he finished Ron seemed ecstatic.  
  
"Hand-to-hand. Wow. Do I get to learn too?  
  
"I guess Ron." Ginny couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Ron, but Hermione what is a Sayralaine?" Hermione had a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Okay.well hold on." Hermione ran up to her room, she came back down after about five minutes. "I remember when I got this book. I just found out that I was a witch, so I went to buy any book. You know just to see what type of creatures and magical things was in this world. Well I went into a weird shop and bought it. I read all about Sayralaine and thought they were cool until I found out that a lot of wizards and witches don't really know what they are. So I didn't care anymore. But that don't mean I would throw away the book."  
  
"Just like Hermione, can never through one away." Ron said. Hermione shot him a nasty look.  
  
"Well can you read it aloud for us."  
  
"Not until you tell me why you want to know?" "Oh fine Delisa said that she was one."  
  
Hermione dropped the book that was in her hands. "Is Dumbledore crazy. No wonder your mother didn't want her working here."  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about?" Everybody was looking at Hermione.  
  
"I am going to ask this one more time Hermione," Ginny said. "What is a Sayralaine."  
  
"I might as well read it out of the book." Hermione picked up the book and began to read.  
  
SAYRALAINES  
  
Sayralaines look just like wizards and witches. Most people can't tell them apart. The only way to know if one is a Sayralaine is to look at their thigh and see if they have a tattoo. The tattoo will be of their animal symbol.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's like the dark mark expect it looks different and they are born with it. Whatever their animal is, it will be circle around with stars, now let me get back to my reading."  
  
Sayralaines are humans, but what makes them different from witches and wizards is that they are much more powerful. They learn things quicker. There are not many of them left on this earth.  
  
"So how many do you think there are?" Ron interrupted again.  
  
"If there was hundred wizard on this planet then there might only be about ten of them. I wonder how Dumbledore found one. Now could you wait Ron until I am finished to ask question."  
  
"Okay but I have one more question. Why isn't Draco one?" Ron looked proud at this question. Hermione just gave him one of those looks.  
  
"Why Ron that answer to your question is the next sentence in the book." She said sweetly. She continued on reading.  
  
The reason that there are not a lot of them is that even if you are a Sayralaine your children doesn't have to be, and their children, and theirs. It can go centuries before you see another one in the family, and that's usually the way it goes. Each one has his or hers on special ability. One may be able to freeze time, the other can see into the future without having to use any magic. It just comes naturally.  
  
"Wow I wouldn't mind being one of them," said Harry.  
  
"That's what I thought until I kept on reading."  
  
Sayralaines have a sworn duty to uphold when they are born. Once they hit the age of 16 they are sworn to watch over a witch or wizard. They protect them from evil. If the person they are watching dies by evil; then they just move on. The witch or wizard never know this, not unless the Sayralaine reveals it self to him or her which they most likely will not. When that human die of natural causes they move on to another. They do not pick who they watch over, it just come.  
  
"Harry you need of them," Ron joked.  
  
"Yeah I do." Hermione gave them a look that said, "Shut up!!!" and continued reading.  
  
"What made them feared in the old days was that Sayralaines are humans too. They get sick, they can be murdered, and they can die. However, if they are not ready to leave this earth, they can take the life of the person in which they are "supposed" to be guarding, and give it to themselves so that they stay alive.  
  
"Never mind I don't think I like them anymore," said Ron. "And Harry you don't have to have one."  
  
"Good thing I don't. It will be like I don't control wither or not I live or die." Something had just popped up in Ginnys head. It was what Delisa said to HER, " I never told the person who I was guarding who I was before. "  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am her pupil. I am the one she is guarding....  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Hope u guys liked it. I had to put what Delisa was in one of these chappies. Do you guys think Ginny will die by Delisa. Hey even I don't know YET. Review Reviews!!!!!!! 


	12. Finding Out Things

Discaimer: I wish, I wish upon a star that I can be the one to own Harry Potter..Do y'all know that I have been wishing that for years and it hadn't come true.so I doubt that it will now.  
  
Chapter: Finding Out Things  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny just sat there. She could feel Harry, Ron, and Hermione eyes on her. She could feel them giving her pity looks, but deep down they are thanking the gods that they are not in her place. She tried to hold in her tears and she thought that she was doing a wonderful job until she felt a tear roll down her cheek, and soon they were flowing with them. She cried for what seemed like five minutes. When she was finished, she said,  
  
"I am so sorry you-" She looked up to see that she was no longer in the common room but was in the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Harry how did I get up here?"  
  
"I carried you." He stated simply. {Oh my I was in Harry's arms and didn't even know it!!! I probably looked soooo ugly, with my face all red and damp. Ron most -}  
  
"Where is Ron." She didn't bother saying Hermione because they were not very close friends.  
  
"They stayed downstairs." {Again with the short answer. Don't you want to start a conversation with me?} Ginny looked up in his eyes hoping to find an answer.  
  
She did.  
  
"You feel uncomfortable around me." She said quietly. She didn't mean to say it aloud. The look on his face was priceless.  
  
"Ginny I. . . Its. . . complicated." She was getting angry.  
  
"Harry I hate it when you do this to me!!!!! Do you think of me as a little girl. Or, . . . Or just maybe I am GREAT enough to be named Rons little sister. I thought we went over this last year. We were becoming friends, or at least that is what I thought. Now when I need you most you up and feel UNCOMFORTABLE around me!!!!" She yelled.  
  
~^~^~HARRY POV  
  
God why does everything has to be my fault? If only I can really tell her why I am uncomfortable around her. {Ginny the reason for me being uncomfortable around you is because when I held you in my arms all I could think about was God forbidden things. Then we are in my bedroom ALL alone and you are lying in my bed and I want to snog {did I spell that right?} you senselessly. Then whenever you get angry like now you really turn me on. Now I see why Ron and Hermione fight all the time.} Yeah Harry that would work perfectly. {I can't believe I am falling for Ginny. But I can't tell her because she doesn't like me anymore.}  
  
"Harry are you listening to me!?!?" She had got up while he was thinking and was directly in his face.  
  
"Listen Ginny I am not good at comforting anybody," he said calmly. "And I know that you need my right now so I am going to put my say in. I know exactly how you feel, I will explain later how I do, but Delisa can kill you right off the bat. With out a second thought and you are angry with this, and believe me when said I would be too. Any body would. However, you have trust Dumbledore. He knows what he is doing . . . Sometimes. So how about I call Ron and Hermione back up here and I will explain what Delisa said about me not telling you guys something." He hoped that, that was enough to calm her down, and apparently, it was.  
  
"Okay. I just have one question?" She said shyly.  
  
"What." She wouldn't look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you see me as." This took him by surprise.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Am I Ron little sister or-"  
  
"You are Ginny. One of my best friends." If he couldn't get her as his girlfriend, than he will settle with best friend.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She got up and kissed him soundly on the cheek. {Why couldn't it have been on the lips.}  
  
"I will go get Ron and Hermione," Harry said. He had to get out of this room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~GINNY POV  
  
She sat there on his bed. {I am getting bold about kissing him.}  
  
"It was only on the cheek."  
  
"Is this DENIAL again?" Ginny asked herself.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Listen I am in too good of a mood to talk."  
  
"True and I hear them coming back upstairs so I will talk to you later." Ginny looked up just in time to see Ron, Hermione and Harry enter the room.  
  
"Are you okay Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay then on with what I have to tell you," Harry said. "This is about the night we went to the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"What sorry to interrupt Harry," Ginny said," but Delisa said that tell everybody who was there. That includes Luna and Neville."  
  
"Right"  
  
"But Ginny that will take all day, we don't know where the Ravenclaw house is." Ron said.  
  
"Ron its okay Luna gave me something to contact her if I ever needed anything. It is sorta like the diary I had in my first year here with Tom Riddle. I will write her and then she will write me back. All YOU have to do is get Neville."  
  
~_~_~_~_HARRY POV  
  
Ginny has it all figured out. He watched as Ron went downstairs to get Neville and Ginny go to the corner of the room. He couldn't help but stare at her. After about a minute he could feel that he was being watched. He looked over to see Hermione eyeing him. He mouthed "what", but all she did was shake her head. After about five minutes, Ginny came back and said,  
  
"She said that she doesn't want to know." Ron soon came in.  
  
"He doesn't want to know."  
  
"Fine since neither wants to know let me get started." Harry said. He told them everything about the prophecy. In the end, they all looked startled.  
  
^*~^*~*^~GINNY POV  
  
She didn't know what to say. Nobody spoke for about five minutes until Hermione said,  
  
"Dumbledore must be wrong." This was the first time she had ever heard her not believe Dumbledore.  
  
"Its all true." Was all Harry said. {Oh how he must be feeling.}  
  
"This is why you are going to train." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. Talking about training, we need to be down there in about seven minutes. She owled me the place. So let's go." They all got up and started to the place where they needed to go. It turned out to be the Room of Requirement. The door had already been activated so all they needed to do was open it. When they got inside, they found a normal looking class room. Delisa was standing in the middle of the room drenched in sweat. All she had on was a sport bra and some very very very short shorts. She was breathing heavily and Ginny wondered why. Until she felt another presence. She looked to her right and saw Draco Malfoy drenched in sweat with no shirt on!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Can y'all just picture that.Draco with no short on. I can, and I like what I see. Anyway did y'all like this chappie. Hope U did. I want reviews. I want reviews. I want reviews. I want reviews. I will die without them. Nah that is to harsh I will stop writing without. I am not feeling the love ppl!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. Love ya if you do.  
  
"Thanxs to all of those who did review!!!!!! 


	13. Friends becoming more?

Discaimer: Please don't sue me . . . I don't have much money.  
  
Chapter: Friends becoming more?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on here!?!?!" Ron yelled. Draco and Delisa just ignored him. Ginny heard Malfoy yell,  
  
"Serpensortia!" A long black snake shot out of his wand and landed on the floor. The snake was going straight for Delisa. Ginny was about to yell for her to get out of the way, but she stopped when she heard Delisa say,  
  
"Malfoy you done made a big mistake. You took out one of my specialties." With that being said, she spoke something in Parseltongue. The snake turned on Draco, and then with a flick of a wrist from Delisa the snake grew bigger, much bigger. It finally got to Draco. It wrapped him up and was squeezing the daylights out of him. Ginny thought he was going to die.  
  
"That's enough." Was all Delisa had to say, and the snake was gone and Malfoy was lying on the floor breathing heavily. Ginny looked at the other faces in the room. They all looked shock. Harry eyes met hers.  
  
"Don't look so shocked Weasley you will be doing it soon." Ginny looked up at Draco and found that he was standing next to Delisa. She thought that he would be referring to Ron but he was looking right at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He means that you will be getting training too Ginny," Delisa said. "Dumbledore had asked me to train Harry so I will, but since I am your guardian, I will train you while I train Harry. I will not teach Ron and Hermione on the other hand. Harry can, but I won't. That will be too many people for me. So how about we get started now."  
  
~*~*4 HOUR LATER  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room. It was midnight so nobody was there.  
  
"That looked hard." Ron said.  
  
"Actually it wasn't. She just went over things with us that we already knew. You know just to see how far we have got." Harry answered.  
  
So we have to go there at eight every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Yah." Ginny said. "Well I don't know about you guys but I am tired so good night." With that said, she got up and went to sleep. ~  
  
Many weeks went by with Ginny, Harry, Delisa and Draco training. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday they would train until midnight. Draco would sometimes train Ginny and Delisa would Harry. Ginny and Harry never trained together because Harry was on a higher level then Ginny, but that was all right with her. They were still in the same room, and she still got to see him with no shirt on. Harry and Ginny were becoming best of friends. Ron and Hermione were always off doing some Prefects thing. So Harry would spend a lot of his time with her. They would talk all the time. She would tell him about how her and Ron would always be close over the summer, but when school came around, he would just ignore her. Except for when a boy tries to talk to her, then he is all over her. She would also tell him that her favorite brother was Charlie and then came the twin and that her mom was very protective over her. She wouldn't be the only one talking he told her a lot of things also. He would tell her about all of his adventure he has had with Ron and Hermione; he would even talk about Sirius. He cried a couple of times at night on her shoulder. Yes, they were best of friends. On Halloween night, they were walking to the Room of Requirement. When they got their Draco and Delisa was walking out.  
  
"Were are you two going?" They had all become okay friends. Ginny had found out that Malfoy wasn't all that bad. She tried telling this to Ron but he wasn't having it.  
  
"Well since it is my birthday. I have decided that I am going out, and Draco is coming with me. You two will train on your on. So goodbye." With that, she walked off with Draco following. Ginny and Harry just look at each other and started training. After about an hour worth Ginny was on top of Harry, with her hands around his neck.  
  
"Is that all you got Potter!?!" She screamed in his face. Draco had always taught her that although it is training always act like it is for real. Harry is the enemy. He was the one who had asked that they do hand- to-hand combat. She said okay for two reasons. First reason was that hand- to-hand was what she do best. Second, she got to touch Harry.  
  
"No, actually it's not." He moved so quickly that know it was him on top of her. "I have to give it to you Weasley you are not bad. Actually you are quite good." {Oh, man . . . you also look good.} Through out their whole friendship development he had wanted to put his hands on her. To touch her. To kiss her, but he knew that she didn't like him that way. Now on the other hand, the way they were sitting he couldn't help himself. He looked into her eyes and thought that he saw permission to kiss her, so he leaned down. He could feel her hot breath on his lips. Just when his lips brushed up against her he heard a door slam. He shot up off her, looked to the door and saw a stunned Hermione and a very very very red face Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Was that a cliff? I don't know. Anyway was I being evil? I don't know. BUT I do know something . . . I really really really love Reviews. {lol} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I WANT TO SAY THANKS TO:  
  
Sarahamanda--Thank you for thinking that my story is great. Much love 2 ya!!!!  
  
Ssonic--I don't know what you mean by incest, but they are getting together . . .so hold on.  
  
Bluebell falmes--yes oh yes. I have had a vivid imagination for who know how long. Thank you for reviewing me. Much love 2 ya!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SlytherinDamian--Now that is just nasty. Cousins?!?! I would never ever ever write cousins doing that. "ewwww" So disgusting. That is nasty. Is this close to something, because I could not live if you died!!!!!! I also want to dedicate this chapter to you, because you have reviewed the most. Thanx U SOME MUCH "tear" Much, Much, Much love 2 ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Making him jealous hopefully

Disclaimer: For those who are dumb and would sue for anything I don't own this. If I did would I be writing on this . . . Nooooooooo. So don't SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter: Fall for you  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BABY SISTER!?!?!" Ron screamed. You couldn't tell where his hair line started. His face was that red.  
  
"Ron it is-"  
  
"Oh my goodness." Hermione said and then ran out of the room.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Ron screamed after her. "Harry you had better have a good reason for this. I will see you in the common room." He growled, and then left going after Hermione. There was a long silence and Harry forgot all about Ginny until she made a move past him.  
  
"Ginny were are you going?"  
  
"Harry I have to think. See you later." And with that she left. {God Harry why did you have to make a move on her. And you thought that was permission in her eyes. I was just dreaming. Well I have to go face the music.} Harry got up and left to go to the Common room. When he got there, he didn't see Ginny or Ron, so he just sat on the couch. After about 15 minutes of waiting Harry was about to go upstairs to bed when Ron walked in with Hermione around his shoulders. Hermione looked up at Harry and dug her head farther down into Ron's shoulder. Ron looked up and made eye contact with Harry and smiled a sheepish smile. {Must be happy that he can hold her.} Then he walked Hermione to the stairway, and kissed her on the cheek. When Hermione was gone Ron turned around and he didn't have that smile on his face anymore. He looked like he was going to kill Harry. He walked up to him slowly, they stared into each other eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron made the first move.  
  
He swung at Harry.  
  
Harry being in training easily dodged the attack. Ron made another swing. Swing after swing after swing. Harry kept on blocking. Finally Ron said,  
  
"Good." He attempted to go upstairs but Harry stopped him.  
  
"What do you mean 'good'?"  
  
"Look Harry if you are going out with my sister you have to be able to stand up for her. I had to make sure of that. If I got a hit into you once then we would have been having some problems. I have always thought that you would be great for my sister. You were the only guy I felt that was right for her. There were only three reasons for me getting all angry with you. The first reason was because you never told me that you and my sister was going out. The second reason is that it is not a pretty sight seeing your sister snog your best friend . . . 'ewwww.' Thirdly because you made Hermione mad." Harry was taking all of this in and was very pleased that Ron was not mad at him. {Good, now . . . what a second}  
  
"Ron how could you!?!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You interrupted my FIRST ATTEMP to kiss your sister!!!"  
  
"So . . . y'all don't go together? Oh I am sorry. Just try again."  
  
"I don't think that she will be willing to try again. She looked so sad when she walked out. Talking about people walking out sad, what about Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, she was just sad that you can 'move on so quickly.' You know how girls are. Believe me she doesn't like you like that anymore, it just shocked her. Anyway I think me and Hermione are getting somewhere."  
  
"Okay, good for you. Well lets go to bed."  
  
"Alright and Harry I really do hope that you and my sister do get somewhere."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ginny sat there sitting on the big rock by the lake. She was so deep in the thought that she didn't notice the figure walk up to her and sit down.  
  
"Was his kiss that bad?"  
  
"You know everything, don't you?" Ginny said in a bored voice.  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't had ask you if his kiss was bad, now was it or not?"  
  
"No, I hardly even got to feel his lips on mine. Ron came in on us."  
  
"Didn't I tell him not to come in on y'all training?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why are you so down?"  
  
"Delisa you are my guardian you should know!!!" Ginny was getting angry and had to take it out on some one and that was Delisa.  
  
"Ginny I can't read your mind. My specialty at being a Sayralaine is copying other people specialties. Like me speaking Parsletounge. I copied it from Harry. Now tell me whats wrong." Ginny eyes finally looked up and met big purple concerned eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried on Delisa shoulder. After about 5 minutes she was done.  
  
"I am sorry I got your clothes all wet."  
  
"Its alright I will buy a new one. So are you ready to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah its like this . . . Harry is a sixteen year old boy. His hormones are raging. Here is Ginny basically only in a bra and booty shorts and he is lying on top of me. So what is it that Harry feels . . . pure lust. Listen Delisa I don't want Harry to like me because I have big tits and a butt. I want him to like me for who I am. Just like he would want any girl to like him for who he is and not because he is the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"Didn't y'all became good friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I think Harry would already know that you would want your man to like you for who you are.  
  
"Yeah well you weren't there so you didn't see the look in his eyes. I did, I saw the lust and I gave him permission to kiss me anyway. Do you know how it feels to want a guy for 6 years and when he finally notices that you are not just Ron's-little-sister you are a girl with a FINE BODY. He goes straight for the body and nothing else."  
  
"Well no that never happen to me before, but I know you Ginny and I know that you know Harry and you know that Harry would never ever do something like that. So how about you go up to your common room and rest it off."  
  
"Okay. Oh I forgot to ask. How was your night?"  
  
"It was great. I had to beg Dumbledore to let Draco come with me though. But in the end it went fine. Thanks for asking."  
  
Ginny just nodded and left. When Delisa finally saw that she was in the castle she spoke,  
  
"You can come out now."  
  
"How did you know I was there?"  
  
"Don't test my ability Draco. So what do you think about the whole situation."  
  
"I think that Potter is a fool for not showing his feelings earlier, he must not have defended Ginny or went after her when she left so she thinks that he only wanted her for her body. Then again she should know that 'NOBLE' Potter would never do such a thing so deep down. She is afraid that her dream has really come true. That Potter is starting to like her."  
  
"That is exactly what I was thinking. We need to get them together."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because two lovers fighting together have a better chance of winning a fight. They would know each others moves without even looking into each other eyes."  
  
"What if one get taken hostage and the other one has to make a choice. You know how Harry is, he would call defeat if Ginny ever got taken away from him. Harry is the one who has to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"That is what I am going to teach Harry later in our training. That sacrifices has to sometimes be made. But hopefully that will not happen. Hopefully you will train Ginny to defend herself."  
  
"I will try. Anyway how are you going to get Potter and Weasley together?"  
  
"Oh, that is easy I will make Harry jealous."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"By making him think that his arch enemy you, Draco Malfoy is trying to make his love, Ginny Weasley fall for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do y'all like it . . . YOU HAD BETTER LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {Please!!!} Now people I am a very very very greedy person, give me reviews. {Please!!!}  
  
AND FOR ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, WHO HAS THE NERVE TO READ AND DON'T REVIEW I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU . . .please oh please don't do it again and review for little old me. Here is the formula:  
  
Read + Review = Update and love!!!!! 


	15. Training, Termination, and Talks

Disclaimer: Really ppl I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: Training, Termination, and Talks  
  
Ginny lay there in her bed thinking about basically . . . everything. Ever since the incident, that happened in her first year Dumbledore aloud Ginny her own room. She loved it a lot. The room color was red and orange. She had a queenside bed on one end and a very large bookshelf on the other. She also had many pictures in her room. Yeah she loved her room.  
  
The only thing that made her get up and face the world was her stomach growling. When she got down to the Great Hall she took her seat next to Colin, as far away from Ron, Hermione and Harry, although it was only a few seats away. Colin was her closest friend. He had light blond hair and his eyes were bright blues. He wasn't skinny any more. Being 15 years old he stood at 5'9 and was very much build. Every girl wanted him, but he never noticed it. Almost every guy thought that Colin was gay, but he wasn't. Him and Ginny tried to date once but they found out that they were better off friends.  
  
"Hey Ginny"  
  
"Hey Colin."  
  
"What's wrong" She looked up shocked, but then knew that Colin knew her to well.  
  
"Nothing." Her eyes looked up and saw Harry looking at her. After about a second of eye contact he looked back at his plate.  
  
"So it is a Harry problem." Ginny looked back at Colin and saw gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"What happened."  
  
"Colin I don't-" She was stopped short by him tickling her.  
  
"Colin . . . stop . . . please, I cant take it." He was still tickling her when a drawled voice interrupted them.  
  
"So now that you cant have Potter you go back to Creevy?" Draco said. Ginny knew that Draco was only acting. He told her the reason for it was so that his father would never get suspicious. His father had so many spies from Slytherin that Draco didn't know who he can trust.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Colin said.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" Ginny said. Ginny looked over and saw Ron, Hermione and Harry getting up from their seats and making their way over to her.  
  
"I was just saying that your picks for boyfriends are kinda low."  
  
"Oh and do you have any better ideas?" Draco suddenly swooped down upon her. His mouth was so close to her ear that she should feel his hot breath.  
  
"He is standing right in front of you." Ginny was shocked. Draco doesn't like her, do he? He then stood back up.  
  
~^~^~^~{HARRY POV}  
  
Harry sat there and the table waiting for Ginny to come in. He had to talk to her. Explain to her that he did really like her and that if she didn't like him then that was okay. When she finally entered she sat next to Colin. {Man I wish I were Colin right about now. Harry stop looking at her she will notice you staring at her.}  
  
Too late  
  
{God I am pathetic. Oh now look Colin gets to tickle her. It is-} Harry was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Is that Malfoy going over there to my sister?"  
  
Harry looked up, and indeed Malfoy was talking to Ginny.  
  
"Ron where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To defend my sister." They all got up and walked over to where Ginny and Malfoy was. Harry was just starting to hear their conversation.  
  
"I was just saying that your picks for boyfriends are kinda low."  
  
"Oh and do you have any better ideas?" Harry saw Draco bend down and say very close to her ear, but loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"He is standing right in front of you." {What the HELL does he think he is doing?!?!? Ginny is 'mine' and only 'mine'.} Before Harry could say anything, Ron beat him to it.  
  
"What's going on here Malfoy?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Weasley." He looked back at Ginny and gave her a note, and walked off.  
  
"Ginny what is that?" Harry asked. He couldn't contain himself.  
  
"I don't know. Hold on and let me read it . . . to myself first."  
  
~*~*~{GINNY POV}*~*~*  
  
Red,  
  
Meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest at 11:00 p.m. sharp. Don't be late. This is part of your training. If you are caught, it is on you. DO NOT BRING ANYBODY. COME ALONE!!!  
  
D.  
  
"Well?!?!" said Hermione.  
  
"It doesn't concern you." Ginny said a little to harshly.  
  
"GINNY WHAT IS-" Ron was all up in her face, until Colin push him back. Although Colin was shorter, he was probably stronger.  
  
"What ever it is you are about to say, you better what till later or drop it. Because I wont have you yelling at Ginny in the Great Hall where everybody can hear you." Colin said in a low, but dangerous voice. "Ginny you don't have to tell them."  
  
"Thanks Colin. I will see you later on tonight." She kissed Colin on the cheek, gave Ron one last death glare and left.  
  
When Harry saw Ginny leave he had very mixed emotions. He was angry with her for not telling him what was on the note. He was mad at Malfoy for trying to hit on 'his' Ginny, and he was jealous of Colin.  
  
"She doesn't know what she is getting into." Ron said.  
  
"I think that somebody should follow her through out the day." Hermione said.  
  
"But that would be wrong." Ron and Harry said at the same time. Hermione faces flushed.  
  
"I know that y'all was thinking the same thing."  
  
"Yes Hermione we was, but that doesn't mean we will follow it."  
  
"Listen Ron, Ginny is about to go off and do something with Draco. Don't you think you should help her out. She is being a little foolish schoolgirl, following around, and doing Malfoys orders. I think we should stop her before she gets her feelings hurt." {Well then they must not have took Ginny seriously when she said that Draco was a okay kind of guy.} And Harry knew this, for he had seen it for himself. But he wasn't going to tell Ron and Hermione that because Draco had to keep his cover at being the big bad Slytherin. He trusted Ron and Hermione, but things just mysteriously always get over heard in Hogwarts. So he just didn't say anything.  
  
What made him agree with Hermione was that he wanted to find out once and for all if Ginny and Draco was having a secret relationship, because he wasn't going to tell her he liked her if she did.  
  
So Harry was the one to follow her around all day. He used a spell to make her not sense him.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry was sitting in the common room talking.  
  
"Listen," said Harry. "Draco has taught Ginny to be able to sense if she is being followed so we are going to have to put a spell around ourselves so that she wont be able to sense us. Here is the bottle now drink it." Harry watched as they drunk the drink. Since Harry had already drunk his, he continued. "When we are following her, don't speak at all. She has been taught to hear well. When we are there let us she what happens between her and Draco before you go to the rescue Ron. If she would even need it."  
  
"Harry how do we know that when Ginny said 'I am tired, I am going to bed' that, that is not what she really meant. I mean it is 10:40 and I bet you she is asleep."  
  
"Goon question Hermione. But the reason for me knowing this is because in training we learn to improve our senses. We do one once every month. Ginny is learning to improve her hearing, and I am learning to improve my eyesight. I notice things that most people don't notice, and I noticed the look in her eyes. She wasn't ready for bed, she was ready for action." Even as the word 'action' left his mouth, he felt that he needed to vomit  
  
"Harry the word 'action, Ginny and Draco' I don't really like that combination.  
  
"Understandable, now shhh I hear something." He pulled the cloak over them, although it barely fit them. They all looked up and saw Ginny walking down the stairwell. She didn't look like a little silly schoolgirl. She looked determined. She was wearing a Dark forest green tight tank, with a leather jacket around it, which was a gift from Colin. And she was wearing very tight pants, with boots on.  
  
Ginny was determined to prove to Malfoy that she could fight. Actually she was determined to show the whole school, but Malfoy would do for now. She walked swiftly out of the common room and down the hall. Not once had she encountered Mrs. Norris or Filch. Although she did have this gut feeling of being followed, but she was to deep in thought to continue on that train of thought. Once she got to the big oak doors she pushed them open to be met with a big breeze, but she tuned out the cold and headed straight for the forbidden forest. Once she got there she walked up and down the edge of the forest looking for Draco, but couldn't find him. So she stopped and waited. {Ha, I am not going to be the one to keep on walking. He is going to come to me.} As soon as she thought this, she heard a twig crack. She jumped up, but was too late.  
  
"Expelliarmus!!!" Ginny went flying into a tree. {God that hurt, but you must not think. Get up and fight.} Ginny got up just in time to see Malfoy running towards her with his wand pointed at her.  
  
"Rictusempra!!!" she yelled, he went flying backwards and fell to the ground. She ran up to him just as he pointed to her legs.  
  
"Taratallegra!!!" She dropped to the ground with her legs jerking out of control.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Weasley you should see yourself." Draco laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"And you should never let down your guard. Finite Incantatem." Her legs stop jerking around. {Aright now Ginny, we cant just keep on throwing spells at each other. You can stop that now since he is still laughing and haven't notice that I am out of his spell.} "Accio Dracos wand." Draco laughter stopped abruptly when he saw that his wand was in Ginnys hands.  
  
"Now what are you going to do?" Draco just looked at her. "Your silence makes me happy, but what happens if I do this." At that moment she threw his wand into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. He charged at her. Ginny wasn't expecting this so early and got caught of guard. He pushed her back up into a tree. At the force in which he did this, Ginny dropped her on wand.  
  
"Now what are 'YOU' going to do?" He sneered at her. {Well since this is hand-to-hand combat, I am going to do what you taught me to do whenever a male attack me.}  
  
She kneed him in the groin.  
  
He yelled and let go of her a little bit. This was enough for her to step away from the tree and backslap him. He stumbled backwards. She then upper cupped him in the chin, and could have sworn she heard teeth crack. She was about to kick him in his family jewels again when he blocked that attack.  
  
"Do you actually think I am going to let you hit me there again. I don't think so." He grabbed hold of he knee and twisted it. Ginny yelled in pain and fell to the ground. He jumped on top of her and Ginny could see blood trickling down his chin. {So, I did mess up that pretty face of his.}  
  
"Looks like you got something on your face Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy punched her in the face at that comment. {Damn it that stung.} Ginny slowly started to feel something warm run down her cheek.  
  
Blood  
  
"Oh Ginny it looks like you do too. How about I get that off for you." Draco slowly started to bring his head down to Ginny. {Please lord please don't try to kiss me.} Ginny was so shocked she couldn't move  
  
~  
  
Should I stop it there . . . Nahhhhh I wont do that to y'all  
  
~  
  
Harry watched with Ron and Hermione at Ginny and Malfoy fighting. Countless of times Ron wanted to go 'save' his little, 'baby' sister, but Harry held him back. This was part of Ginnys training. Plus he saw the determination in her eyes when she left for the common room. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear Hermione sharp intake of breath when they had hit outside. Now Harry stood watching as Draco got on top of Ginny and punch her.  
  
"Why that jerk, let me at him." Ron muttered. Harry had to keep a hold on him.  
  
"Ron he might tear you to pieces."  
  
"What is Malfoy doing now?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy going down for the kiss. {Well this will determine if I tell her I like her or not.} Harry looked at Ginny eyes and he jumped for joy. She didn't want him to kiss her. It was in her eyes. He was so happy, that he had let go of Ron, who went running straight for Malfoy.  
  
"Ron come back here!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry looked up just in time to see Ron push Malfoy off Ginny.  
  
Once Ginny saw Draco off her, she went straight to combat mood. That is until she saw Ron getting thrown onto a tree.  
  
"Ginny," Malfoy yelled. " I thought I said COME ALONE!?!"  
  
"I did come alone, they must have followed me. I didn't even tell them I was meeting you here."  
  
"Ginny you should be a trained fighter, shouldn't you have sensed them?"  
  
"I was too deep in thought about coming here to notice them."  
  
"Draco it's not Ginnys fault that we followed her." Ginny looked up to see Harry walking towards them and Hermione going to go see if Ron was okay.  
  
"Harry . . ." was all she could say before she ran off.  
  
"Now look at what you did!!!" Ron yelled in Malfoys ear. Malfoy stood proud before saying.  
  
"FIRST OF ALL she was mad because you guys showed up while she was trying to prove herself. SECOND, she is mad at Harry. Therefore, I have one conclusion. You two," indicating Ron and Hermione. "Go back to the castle."  
  
"Who are you to tell me- "  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Ron, let's go." Hermione said while she dragged Ron up to the castle.  
  
"And for you, Harry, go after Ginny."  
  
"Don't you like -"  
  
"NO Harry I don't. Know go after her."  
  
Draco watched as Harry ran off to find Ginny.  
  
"Was it that hard?"  
  
"Yeah it was. She may be small but she is strong. Especially in hand-to- hand combat."  
  
"That's my girl." Delisa acted like she was whipping away a tear.  
  
"Do you have our wands?"  
  
"Yeah." She handed Draco his wand, and kept Ginnys.  
  
"She was ready to battle, but she froze when I was about to kiss her. She sure didn't want me to kiss her. It was all evidence in her eyes"  
  
"And does that upset you?"  
  
"Hell no. Its about damn time some girl can resist my charms."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Draco. Lets go inside, its getting cold."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~  
  
Maybe I should end it here . . . . Nahhhhh  
  
~  
  
Harry went racing around the castle grounds looking for Ginny. He spent at least 7 minutes until something clicked in his head for a place she could be. He went to the edge of the lake where the big boulders residence and saw her lying down.  
  
"I knew you would find me here . . . that was if you was going to be looking for me. And for some reason I still felt that I should be here. Even though I didn't want to be found."  
  
"Ginny . . . I am sorry."  
  
"For what Harry."  
  
"For not telling you how I feel."  
  
"And" {So now he is about to saw it was all lust}  
  
"And I wanted to say sorry for interrupting Malfoy and your training."  
  
"Do you know how much I wanted to prove to myself that I was not a little girl. Not just to myself, but to my family. So that they wont always treat me as a baby. Voldemort, so that he will know that he did not weaken me. To Malfoy, so that he will know that I am strong. To Delisa, because I look up to her. To . . . you so that you don't have to risk saving me and putting yourself in the line of fire."  
  
"But I like putting my self in the line of fire."  
  
"Yes you do, don't you. 'YOU' have to be the hero." Ginny was starting to get angry and was starting to yell. "And then when somebody dies or get hurt you mope around and everybody else has to feel sorry for you. Well not me!!"  
  
"I just cant help it sometimes."  
  
"I know Harry." Ginny said losing some of her anger. "Come sit down." Harry laid down beside Ginny.  
  
"Well if it means anything to you. I know what you can do now in battle so don't worry about me jumping to your rescue." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Plus Malfoy has to think that you are not little anymore. I think you won that fight."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"And Ron saw all of it, so he would mostly likely tell the family."  
  
"True" She was smiling now.  
  
"And Voldemort will probably get a glimpse of you. Though I hope not."  
  
"There you are being that older brother again." Ginny saw Harry flinch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Gin . . . I think that now is the time for me to tell you my feelings." {Oh no}  
  
"Harry you don't have to"  
  
"But I 'need' to"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Ginny . . . I . . . that day in the Room of Requirement when I was . . . "  
  
"Harry I know already. Okay you don't have to put it to me lightly. It was all lust." Ginny face was red.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"You don't have to be so-" but she was cut short by Harry lips on hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I will end it there. But oh don't worry I will continue after Thanksgiving. You see I am not going to update until after Thanksgiving.  
  
More Reviews please . . . . . . .!!!!  
  
Ohhhhhh that was a long chapter, if I do say so myself. 


	16. It has begun

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry.  
  
Chapter: It has begun  
  
{Oh God is this Heaven?} Harry was kissing her slowly, as if scared that she would pull away, but she reacted and kissed him back. His warm soft lips never left her as he laid on top of her, soon though they started gradating picking up the pace. Ginny felt his tongue glide across her lips asking permission to enter her mouth, which she agreed to. His tongue sent chills down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck, massaging his hair. She had to fight from wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel Harry's hands making their way up her stomach dangerously close to her breast. Soon though they had to breathe and broke apart.  
  
"Good god almighty that was amazing." Harry said with a husky voice.  
  
"It was, wasn't it. It makes me wonder were you learn to kiss like that . . . but please don't tell me."  
  
"Why Ginny are you jealous of the other girls in my life?"  
  
"Harry don't ruin the moment."  
  
"Okay. But just so you know. I haven't been with many girls in my life and I defiantly haven't kissed any of them like I just did you." He was starting to lean in to kiss her again but she stopped him and ask,  
  
"Not even Cho?"  
  
"Oh HELL no. She came on me, and she was crying then. It was horrible compared to yours." He leaned down to kiss her again but more passionate. When they broke apart Ginny asked,  
  
"Does this mean we are together or . . . " She didn't want to hear that this was just a one shot thing because she wasn't going to have that.  
  
"Ginny . . . I would love that. I am sorry that it took me so long to find out my feelings for you, but with everything going on, Sirius death, me and Hermione, me and Ron, and most of all Voldemort. I was just pushing my feelings as far away as I can when it came to you. That is until I saw Malfoy hit on you. I definitely couldn't have him stealing the girl I like away from me."  
  
"I think that he was doing that on purpose."  
  
"Why."  
  
"To make you jealous."  
  
"How . . . would"  
  
"Delisa was probably behind the whole thing. So . . . we ARE together?"  
  
"Yes Gin, I would want nothing more in the world." Harry was about to lean in a kiss her once more, but she stopped him.  
  
"Harry I think that we need to go back to the castle, I'm getting kinda cold."  
  
"Oh . . . okay." They walked up to the castle and to the Gryffindor common room, when they walked in they found a red face Ron and Hermione. They seemed to not notice Harry and Ginny, so they just stood there and watched.  
  
"I think it is okay to leave them out there." Ron said in a low voice.  
  
"Why Ron. There is no telling what Harry did to Malfoy or what Malfoy did to Harry. Or even worse what Malfoy did to Ginny."  
  
"Listen I trust my sister. She told me once that Malfoy was a okay kind of guy. I trust her. Even though I don't trust Malfoy. But one thing is for sure I TRUST that Harry will take care of Ginny ALL by himself."  
  
"And why do you think that?"  
  
"Because he fancies her." Hermione just looked shocked at this news.  
  
"Did . . . tell you this . . . or"  
  
"Hermione do you still like Harry?" Ron was starting to raise his voice and was getting even more red in the face.  
  
"What if I do? . . . Like if you care." She was yelling just a little bit, but not enough to wake up everybody.  
  
"Oh Hermione I thought you were the smart one." Ron moved over and closed the space between them. He silenced her lips with his. After about two minutes or so they broke apart for air.  
  
"Do you still like Harry?"  
  
"Harry who?" Hermione was about to lean in for another kiss, but Harry stopped her."  
  
"Ahhh Hermione I feel hurt." Harry said in mock sympathy. Hermione jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Harry you scared me. How long have you been there."  
  
"Long enough to see that GROSS kiss. Seeing your brother get kissed is disgusting." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh shut up Ginny. It's a good thing I didn't see you and Harry snog. Now that would have been NASTY." Ron said.  
  
"How . . . did"  
  
"I know?" Ron tossed her a mirror that was sitting on a table. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a little flushed. Her lips were red and swollen, and her hair was all over the place.  
  
"wow."  
  
"I think you look gorgeous." Harry said. He leaned in and his lips barely touched hers before a pillow hit him up side the head.  
  
"Ron!?!!?"  
  
"Listen Harry I said it was okay for you to be dating my sister, BUT I still don't want to be seeing you two kiss."  
  
"Fine Ron." Ginny said walking past her brother and up to the staircase that lead to her room. "You don't have to see us kiss anymore. I am just going to go up to my room to get ready to sleep. Harry do you want to join me?" Harry looked up surprised, but then seen the joke in her eyes.  
  
"Why sure Ginny." He was about to past Ron, when Ron's hand shot out to stop him.  
  
"If you EVER go in her room at night I will KILL you." Ron looked dead into the center of Harry's eyes. Obviously, he didn't see the joke, but Harry liked that Ron was playing the BIG brother role.  
  
"No problem man." {How am I going to say 'no problem' when I can't even keep my hands off of her.} "Just let me get a good night kiss."  
  
"Fine" Harry walked up to the spot at where Ginny was standing. He put his hands on her waist to keep her steady. He lifted her chin up to face him and looked directly in her eyes before he leaned in and softly kissed her. He silently slid his tongue in her mouth, tasting every bit of her. When he let go he was breathing hard, and so was she.  
  
"I will see you in the morning." And with he started walking down the stairs. He took one last look at Ron who had a goofy smile on his face and Hermione who was smiling at Ginny. When he was finally out of sight Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione and said her goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
"Its about time they left." Ron walked of to Hermione and pulled her to the couch with him.  
  
"Yeah. They make a good couple."  
  
"Yes, but not as good as us."  
  
"Ron . . . are we really a"  
  
"Couple. Of course, love. Now that I got you I wont never let you go." With that being said they sat in a comfortable silence.  
  
/ 1:00a.m. In Delisa Room  
  
"Draco something is not right."  
  
"What do you mean Delisa."  
  
"I mean that something has happened. And its bad."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Draco . . . "  
  
"Yes Delisa."  
  
"We need to hurry in our training with Harry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Ginny too"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she will need to defend herself in the war."  
  
"Why can't she just stay out of it."  
  
"It has already be foreseen. Ginny Weasley shall play a major part in this war. Once she is in the war, I can't be there to watch over her, I have to fight. In addition, if I do end up watching her, I can be at risk of being hit by a spell, and if I get hit Ginny dies."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. I am not going to be killed doing this war. I want Voldemort dead, and if that means I have to kill people along the way then so be it."  
  
Draco just sat there nodding his head in agreement.  
  
~^~^~  
  
Ginny woke up feeling extremely happy. She jumped up out of bed and got ready for the day. When she went down to the common room she found Colin sitting down staring at a letter.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny said sitting down next to Colin.  
  
"It's a letter from Susan Bones."  
  
"Well what does it say?" Ginny knew that what ever it was Colin loved it. Ginny knew Colin as well as Colin knew her.  
  
"Here you read it."  
  
Dear Colin,  
  
I except. I would love to go out with you. I have had a crush on you for some time now. Can't wait to see you at breakfast.  
  
Love  
  
Susan  
  
"You wrote to her asking her out and you didn't even tell me?"  
  
"You were so caught up in Harry that I didn't want to bother you."  
  
"Oh Colin you can tell me at anytime. This is so wonderful." Ginny moved in to hug him.  
  
"Why I am getting jealous." Ginny jumped away from Colin to see Harry standing in front of her.  
  
"Good god Harry you scared me." Ginny said with her hand on her heart.  
  
"Caught in the act. Couldn't you wait at least 24 hours?" Ginny looked up and saw the laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Colin asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing really. Just that me and Harry are together."  
  
"Oh that's great Ginny. How come I am just now finding out?"  
  
"It just happened last night Colin. Plus I was going to tell you but I saw that letter in your hands and asked that instead."  
  
"What letter?" Harry asked. He had moved to pull Ginny up off the couch. Ginny told him everything. "Go Colin."  
  
"Thanks Harry. Well I will see y'all later." When he left Harry put his arms around Ginnys waist and they walked out together to breakfast. When they got there, they found Ron and Hermione already there gazing into each other eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me more love birds. First Ron and Hermione now Ginny and Harry. Please tell me Ginny that my eyes deceive me."  
  
"Shut up Dean." Ginny playfully slapped him on the arm. Sooner everybody in school knew that Harry and Ginny was a couple and so were Ron and Hermione. Everybody was talking and eating his or her food when Dumbledore stood up to speak to everybody.  
  
"Normally on a morning like this I would wish you all good luck on your grades and to pay attention in class, but today there won't be any class." The whole school erupted with applause and cheers. Dumbledore waited until the commotion was over before he spoke again. "But not because of the reason that you all are thinking of. The reason of this is so that some of you can relax and to be calm before doing anything because the news that I am about to tell you will come as quite a shock. Voldemort has finally made an attack, in a small muggle town in the west. He killed 400 muggles. The time has come for the war." Nobody spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and thought the same thing.  
  
IT HAS BEGUN!!!  
  
^^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I had the biggest writers block ever. But it worked out okay. I probably have 3 or 4 more chapters before this story ends. I have to write the war.  
  
BUT 4 those who like my writing I have another story coming. Here is the summary:  
  
Luna likes Harry, but Harry likes Hermione. So Luna asked Ginny to hook up Harry and her for her. Ginny is okay with the idea because she doesn't like Harry anymore. So she works out her plan out and spends A LOT of time with him. Will her feelings for him return. Will Hermione finally see that Harry was trying to catch her eye. And will she go out with him? What about Luna? This takes place when Ginny is 22. The title of the story will be: Who gets him? 


	17. Test

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this . . . well fine then I will do it . . . I don't own Harry Potter. Are you happy . . . I wrote it.  
  
Chapter: Test  
  
Ginny and Harry was sitting together on the love couch in the Gryffindor common room. Ginnys head was lying on Harry's shoulder. After Dumbledore finished his speech everybody went up to their common rooms and stayed there. They didn't have to if they didn't want to, but they felt safe that way.  
  
"Harry I am scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"How can he just attack all of those people."  
  
"He is just pure evil."  
  
"Look at all of the kids. They are scared shitless." Harry looked around the room. Ron and Hermione were cuddled up on a couch next to them sleeping. Others students were in groups talking quietly, but you could see the fear in their eyes. It was horrible.  
  
"And it's funny. When I was 11 and I wrote to him in the diary, he seemed to sweet."  
  
"He knows how to manipulate people."  
  
"Its just-" She was cut short by the common room door swinging open. Ron and Hermione jerked awake, and every student became quiet. In walk Delisa and she was heading straight for Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Get up." She growled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny was slowly starting to stand up.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Dumbledore said?!?!"  
  
"Yes Delisa I think all of us did." Harry said, standing right behind Ginny. He didn't like the look in her eyes. They were normally bright purple, BUT now they were a dark dull purple. It was creepy.  
  
"Listen our training is going to be EVERYDAY FOR NOW UNTIL YOU BLAST THAT MOTHER FUCKER AWAY . . . got it!?!?! That means now. I want to see you in the Room of Requirement in 10 minutes or else." With that last statement, she left the common room.  
  
"What was her problem?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, but I think we had better get down there fast"  
  
They ran out of the room and were in the Room of Requirement in 5 minutes.  
  
"What took you so long!?!?!" Delisa screamed. Everybody screenged at her expect for Draco who was already in the room posted up against the wall.  
  
"We got here as fast as we could" Hermione said.  
  
"This doesn't concern you soooo how about you just shut the fuck up!?!?" Delisa yelled back.  
  
"Hey watch who you are talking to. That's my girlfriend." Ron said standing next to Hermione and putting a protective arm around her.  
  
"I don't give a damn who she is!!!!!!!" Ginny never seen Delisa like this. {What could have happened to make her so . . . so . . . argh just plain out mean? } Delisa was fuming at the mouth. {God it looks like smoke is coming out of her ears}  
  
"Delisa calm down." Ginnys head snapped to Dracos. At Dracos command Delisa looked like she was about to calm down until Ron says,  
  
"It's about time, its takes a Malfoy to shut her up. Well at least you are good at something Malfoy."  
  
"Weasley why don't you ever keep you mother fucking mouth closed!?!?" Draco yelled. Ginny looked back up at Delisa to see her advancing on Ron . . . murder in her eyes. {Somebody has to stop her from killing Ron . . . Anybody . . .Ohhhh fine I will do it.} Ginny took a step forward then stopped. {Oh hell no. Look at her eyes. My life or Rons . . . Sorry Ron but I choose mine.} In the end it was Malfoy who stopped her.  
  
"As much as I would love to see Weasley in the hospital wing, this is not the time."  
  
"Fine Draco." For the next five hours Delisa worked Harry and Ginny hard. Hermione and Ron had left some time earlier. When Harry and Ginny was about to leave Ginny turned around and asked Delisa a question.  
  
"Ummmm I know that this is a little personal . . . but I wanted to know why you was so . . . mean earlier today?" At this question Harry and Draco stopped what they were doing to hear her answer. Delisa didn't even seem angry by this question, actually she seemed happy to answer it.  
  
"Well in my life I don't really have many people that I can call my 'TRUE' friends. I only really have about five. That is Draco, which you know, Minnie who is 19 and lives in America, Eric, who is 22 and lives in Australia, Trinity, who is 19 and lives in Hogsmeade and last, Sparkle. She is 18, and also lives in Hogsmeade. Well the reason for me being so 'mean' this morning was because Sparkle is muggle-born witch and she was going to go visit her family . . . her family lived in the town that Voldemort destroyed." Ginny noticed that Delisa eyes looked like they were getting watery, but she quickly dried them and continued. "Her mother and Father died. Her sister and brother were late getting there because of some reason. She was also late getting there because she twisted her ankle and Trinity was mending it for her. Just think if she would have gotten there on time. She would probably be dead. I know that you are probably thinking 'so what, she didn't die' or 'she wasn't 'really' your family so why bother getting all upset about it', but in my opinion she is my family, along with Draco, Trinity, Eric, and Minnie. My mother died by Voldemort. I don't know who my father was. I don't even know if I had any brothers or sisters. That attack was too close to home. That's why I was sooo 'mean' I want Harry to burn him to hell." When Delisa finished her speech Ginny was crying. She didn't even know that Harry had his arm around her until she was through.  
  
"Delisa I am-"  
  
"No Ginny. I don't want your pity. I like my new life. Now go on and have so fun with your friends." Delisa turned her back on her.  
  
~~~  
  
Weeks went by and now it was December 19. Ginny and Harry have been working hard. It was harder for Ginny though because she had O.W.Ls to study and Quidditch and Her training and Class. She was worn out. She was lying on the couch in the common room thinking about what she was going to get Harry for Christmas when she felt a presence sneaking up behind her.  
  
"What do you want Hermione?"  
  
"Its no fun when you know who is coming up behind you."  
  
"Yeah well . . . what do you want?" Ginny wasn't in the mood to be talking to Hermione. All she wasn't to do was sleep.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"Ohhhh you know. Everything. When they say 5th year is your hardest they ain't kidding. And all I want to do is sleep."  
  
"Oh well Ginny it's not that hard at all. It's just that you have Quditich and training. Since I can tell that you don't want to talk, I will get down to the point. Harry interrupted my time with Ron-"  
  
"More like your snogging time" Ginny joked. Hermione slapped her on the arm.  
  
"Anyway . . . they kicked me out. Something about having to have a 'boy' talk. Sooo I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow for Christmas shopping?"  
  
"Sure Hermione. But I can only spend half the day with you and the other half with Colin."  
  
"Wouldn't Harry get jealous."  
  
"No he already told me that him and Ron are going to have a 'boys' day out tomorrow anyway. And if he gets jealous that I am with Colin then screw him."  
  
"You don't really mean that do you?"  
  
"Hell naw. I am just joking girl." Hermione just laughed her way out of the common room. Ginny watched her go. {Ohhh man Harry what am I going to get you for Christmas?}  
  
~~~  
  
The next day came quickly for Ginny and she stilled didn't know what to get him for Christmas. Hermione had already gotten Ron and Harry a Christmas gift. She got Ron a book on Quidditch and Harry a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny on the other hand didn't know what to get Harry. She already got Ron a poster of his favorite quidditch team.  
  
"Hermione I have to go now."  
  
"Ohhhh why. This was just getting fun." {Why do you want me to stay anyway? Its not like we are best of friends anyway.}  
  
"I have to go meet up with Colin."  
  
"Okay then. I will meet you later. Bye Ginny."  
  
"Bye." Ginny walked to the Three Broomsticks and found Colin already there sitting at one of the far in tables.  
  
"Hey Colin." Ginny said sitting down across from Colin.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Colin said in a why-do-I-even-try-to-live-in-this-world- voice.  
  
"Colin what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing except for the fact that I don't like Susan anymore and I don't know how to tell her."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Yeah I like somebody else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I am not going to tell you."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"You might think I am crazy."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Okay. Now listen although she is older than I am. It is only by two years. And I don't care who and what she is. I like her."  
  
"Ohhh my god. You like Delisa!!!"  
  
"How . . . what . . . "  
  
"I just know these things."  
  
"Are you going to tell her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Let's get back to the castle."  
  
The walk to the castle was quiet but peaceful. When they got to the Gryffindor common room there was an owl waiting for Ginny.  
  
"What does it want?" Colin asked.  
  
"I don't now." Ginny said opening the letter. "I am going to read it aloud since not many people are in the room."  
  
Virginia  
  
Come to the Room Requirement immediately.  
  
Ginny looked up at Colin and they both ran to the room. When they got there the only thing that was there was a small table with a locket on it. Ginny went to go pick it up and when she did, she felt a tug around her navel. {Portkey} When she landed, she looked around the room she was in; it was dark and clammy. She was in a long hallway. She started to walk down it and noticed a light up ahead and started to walk to it she didn't even notice that she walked through a door until it slam shut behind her.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Why hello my Virginia." Ginny looked up into Voldemort eyes. He was in his teenage form.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Virginia dear why would I tell you that?" His eyes were boring into hers. "You are even more beautiful than before."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Of course I do. I have always watched over you since I gained my power."  
  
"But-why?"  
  
"Because you belong to me. Then I saw you and Harry. Are you wondering how? Well they may be giving Harry Occlumency but not you. You have been mine since your first year. We are connected just like me and Harry."  
  
There was silence and then Voldemort spoke again.  
  
"That bastard of a child Harry thinks he can foul up my plans. I have way of beating him now."  
  
"And what ways are they?" For some reason or another, Ginny didn't seem scared at all of him.  
  
"Why you of course. At first, I was furious at Harry for putting his hands on you. I was going to torture him to death for that. Then I said why not just kill you. Then he will be so sad that he won't put up a fight. He would probably kill himself." Ginny looked at the teenage Tom and saw him admiring his little speech. {He was always so full of himself at that age.}  
  
"Why are you at teenage form?"  
  
"Because Ginny if you were to see me at my present form you would die of fright and I don't want that. I want you to be alive when your boyfriend dies."  
  
"What . . ."  
  
"Is that fear I see in your eyes?" Tom snapped his fingers and all the light came on. In the room were four long polls with somebody on them. On the first poll was Hermione she was unconscious. The next on was Ron he was also unconscious and had a big knot on his forehead. On the third one was Harry. He had cuts and bruises everywhere he, was barley conscious. She was afraid to look at the fourth pole but when she did, she found Delisa awake. She had more bruises then anybody and her eyes were boring into Ginnys.  
  
"Delisa was the hardest to contain. I even offered her to join my side but she declined. Dummy."  
  
"Shut the fuck up you ugly bastard," yelled Delisa. Tom ignored her and spoke again.  
  
"Bring down Harry." The pole that contained Harry slowly lowered itself until Harry was on the ground barely standing.  
  
"Harry." Ginny ran over to him and started kissing his cheeks and all the sore spots.  
  
"I am going to leave you two alone now. Oh and be sure to say your good- byes now." With that, Tom left the room.  
  
"Ohhh Harry please don't die on me. I love you so much." Harry didn't really seem to get that she had just told him that she loved him.  
  
"Ginny . . . must . . . leave." He was breathing hard trying to stay conscious.  
  
"No I wont. I will stay-"  
  
"No the hell you wont stay. Get your skinny ass out of here now!!!" Ginny looked up at Delisa. If it was under any other circumstances she was be laughing at the look she was giving her. Ginny looked back at Harry to see him unconscious.  
  
"Harry, baby, wake up. Wake up." She started shaking him lightly.  
  
"Ginny if you don't stop shaking him now and leave. Get the hell out of here!!!" Ginny looked up at Delisa.  
  
"No I wont Harry needs me."  
  
"No what Harry needs is for you to leave. What if he wakes up and finds you dead. He can either do two things. One do what Voldie-dork said and kill himself or not have enough strength to fight or he can became so engross with rage that he kills Voldemort in one shot and wont even give a flying fuck. Then he will become evil because everybody he loves is dying because or for him and so he become the dark lord but nobody will be able to stop him because Voldemort is dead and he was the only one able to kill him. Either way out if you stay it's a lose-lose situation for Harry and the WORLD!!!  
  
"Delisa I just cant-" Ginny never finished her sentence because of Harry.  
  
"Ginny please leave . . . for me." Ginny just looked down at his now conscious form. She was about to speak when Tom came back in.  
  
"Did everybody say their good-byes?" Good-god she was getting fed up with this teenager Voldemort.  
  
"Why don't you change to your present state you coward bastard." Ginny screamed. Ginny had stood up and walked away from Harry an up to Tom. He just smirked then started to change. Since Ginny never seen Voldemort, other then his kid form she was shocked to see him now. If she weren't prepared, she probably would have died of fright. It reminded her of this muggle movie she saw The Ring or something like that. He was frightening.  
  
"Do you like me better this way Virginia?" His voice wasn't as squeaky as before. He had a high, cold voice now. She couldn't even speak. He frightened her that much. She stared into his slit-pupil red eyes. {God he looks like a pale snake.}  
  
"Are you that frighten of me?" He was gliding toward her. She couldn't move and what made matter worse was that he wasn't even putting a spell on her to make her stay there. If she wanted to she could move.  
  
"Ginny get off you laze ass and punch him were he is suppose to have balls. I don't know if he has any though so it might just be a waste of a punch."  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Ginny snickered at what Delisa said. She could always make her laugh even through these rough times.  
  
"Do you think that's funny Virginia? I will show you funny." He pointed his wand to Harry and shouted, "Avada Kedavra." Everything went in slow motion for Ginny. She had started running towards Harry when Voldemort had just started saying the 'A' in Avada. She jumped in front of Harry right when the light shot out of Voldemort wand. Ginny wasn't going to close her eyes, she was ready to face death. Right when the light was to get on her a figure jumped in front her.  
  
Delisa  
  
"Nooooooooo" Ginny didn't like the feeling of somebody giving up their life for her. {Now I see how Harry feels} When the light hit Delisa Ginny felt herself spinning. {Did the spell hit me too?} Her head was racing. She closed her eyes this time. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Then she landed with a thump on a hard floor. He eyesight was a bit blurry but she could see that she was in the Room of Requirement. She could make out about five figures in the room but the only person that she could really make out was . . . Delisa!?!?! {Ain't she dead!?!}  
  
"Delisa?"  
  
"Yes its me. No I am not dead." Delisa voice was not calm and soothing it was low and dangerous. "Ginny if I tell you that if you died it would be the end of the world WHY WOULD YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED?!?!?!" Now Delisa was yelling and Ginny heard every piece of it. "Ginny I don't know if you have figured it out yet . . . BUT it was all a TEST. And guess what you FAILED!!!" It was a test. Ginnys head hurt so much. She just fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This was a long chapter. It would have been updated early if I didn't have a couple of errors. First I had final exams so I had to study all the time. Then I had to go Christmas shopping all the time. {Not that I didn't like that part} Then right when I was going to update my chapter my computer crashed and what made it worse is that I saved NOTHIN. That was stupid on my part not to save it but still that suck . . . that suck really bad. So then I just didn't want to write it anymore. It would have been way longer, but I didn't feel like writing that much. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Now I will give out my thanks:  
  
Bluebell flames: Thank you for reviewing me. You are wonderful!!! Much love 2 yah!!!  
  
SltherinDamian: I enjoy your blunt comments very much. But Draco will spend enough time in here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you for enjoying my story. I liked the comment you made. Much love 2 yah. {LOL}  
  
siriusremusjames: Thank you for lovin my style of writing. Much love 2 yah!!!!  
  
Krissy: You thought it was a classic. Why thank you!!!! Thank you for reviewing me!!!  
  
Garamond: You bitch-ass bastard. You could have at least gave me some advice on how to improve my ending . . .but instead you shot a bullet and run. No love to your ugly ass.  
  
Jay (T_O_T_A_L_L_Y_J_A_M_I_E@HOTMAIL.COM): That was a nice comment. Thank you sooooo much. Much Much Much love 2 you.  
  
Sk8erpunkGCpnay (angelz82091@yahoo.com): Thank you for your comment. I am glad that I can make you like H/G . . . well maybe not all H/G but at least mine. Hehehe Much love 2 yah!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: Thank you for reviewing my story. Much love 2 yah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ellie: Listen I really wasn't trying to follow J. K. Rowling story line. This is my story plot. But thank you for liking the later part in my story.  
  
Nessypotter: You get down the point. Thank you for liking my story. Much love 2 yah!!!  
  
LilyP-Writer: Thank you for liking my story!!! I really really do love your stories. Both of them are wonderful. Thank you for reviewing my story!!! Much love 2 yah!!!  
  
Cookies With Khleo: Thanks for the review. You are wonderful I hope you liked this chapter. Much love 2 yah!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Friends, war, and it still ain't over?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry ppl!!!!!  
  
Chapter: Friends, war, and it still ain't over?!?  
  
When Ginny woke up, she noticed that she was still in The Room of Requirement. She was lying on a bed. {Must have conjured one up.} She thought. She could feel Harry's presence sitting right next to her. He haven't noticed yet that she was awake. Dumbledore was sitting across the room staring straight at her. {Never misses a beat.} Draco was leaning up against the wall eyeing something with humor in his eyes. She followed his eyes to the source that woke her up. Delisa was arguing with . . .  
  
Colin!?!?!  
  
{What have this world come too? Colin never argues with anybody???} Nevertheless, there they were. Delisa was looking just a little bit up at Colin with distaste in her eyes, but Colin wasn't backing down either. She started to zoom in on what they where saying.  
  
"What were you thinking?!?!"  
  
"Listen 'boy'-"  
  
"Its Colin and I am only two years younger than you so don't call me boy."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I was thinking that it was time for a test. What if that was for real? Huh. We would have lost the war. Now she would be ready."  
  
"You are never ready for war."  
  
"Boy-" Colin emptied the little bit of space that was between them and said low and dangerous.  
  
"I told you once not to call me boy." They were eyeing each other hard. As quick as it happens, it ended. Colin turned to Harry.  
  
"And did you know about this?"  
  
"What . . . no. You came to me remember?" {What a minute. Harry was there. I want answers.}  
  
"Harry . . ." Harry's head yanked down to hers and before Ginny could say anything his lips crashed down unto hers. He only lifted up for a second before kissing her jawline, neck . . . and going further down. {Can a person get horny when you just wake up from not feeling well? . . .. I guess so because what Harry is doing to me is unnatural . . . somebody stop him please.} As if reading her mind Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry" Harry said in a husky voice. Ginny sat up and looked around the room. Draco and Dumbledore was still in the same space, Delisa had her back turned to Ginny and Colin had pulled up a chair and sat next to Ginny. Ginny turned to Colin and said,  
  
"You first."  
  
"Well when I saw you disappear-"  
  
"You wasn't even suppose to be there." Delisa said finally turning around.  
  
"Well I was okay. Therefore, I went straight to Dumbledore office. On the way, there I saw Harry, so I told him what happened. He said that he will tell Dumbledore and for me to go back to the room. When I got there I saw Dumbledore, Draco and Harry." He didn't say anything else so Ginny assumed that was all. She then turned to Harry.  
  
"Well I don't really have much. As Colin said he told and I went to get Dumbledore then we came here and saw Draco. But I swear Ginny I had no clue about this testing thing."  
  
"Okay I believe you." She then turned to Draco. He just raised an eyebrow  
  
"Oh so since you are in bed I have to answer all of your questions. Fine then. I knew about the test. Delisa and I both felt that in that type of situation we needed to know what you would do. I was suppose to hide in this room and wait for you to come, alone, then wait for you to come back. When I saw Creevy come with you I didn't even have enough time to stop him, he ran out the room that fast. So I just waited until I saw Harry and you know the rest." Ginny didn't even have to ask about Dumbledore because basically he was just like her, not really knowing what was going on. So she just looked at Delisa.  
  
"Don't give me that look Ginny. You have got to understand why I did this."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So are you mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well good. I have to go Christmas shopping now, so if you would excuse me." She left. Draco just looked at Ginny and followed her out. Now it was only Colin, Harry, and Dumbledore. She looked at Colin.  
  
"I only see one problem in all of this."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You said that after you had seen Harry you came straight back, but when you came back Dumbledore, Harry, and Draco was already here. How did Harry and Dumbledore beat you back here?" At this, Colin turned a little pink.  
  
"Well I had a run in with Susan." Ginny nodded her head indicating for him to continue.  
  
*~*~ Flashback *~*  
  
"Colin!!!" Colin turned around to see Susan running up to him. He groaned inwardly.  
  
"What is it Susan, I don't have time for this?"  
  
"Well what could be so important as to not talk to you girlfriend."  
  
"Listen, Ginny-"  
  
"Oh so this is about Ginny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Colin why was you at Hogsmeade with Ginny?"  
  
"Susan I don't-"  
  
"Answer the question Colin."  
  
"I was hanging out with a friend okay."  
  
"That's not what my friends told me. They said you were all over her."  
  
"What?!?!? Your friends need glasses or something. I did no such thing."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway . . . I waited at the castle all day for you."  
  
"Why, I thought that you didn't want to go to Hogmeane. Something about studying."  
  
"When I said that I was around my friends. I thought that you got the message. I wanted you to spend the day with me at the castle."  
  
"Why, what would we do?" She just smile a devilish smile.  
  
"Ohh" Colin started to understand. She started walking up to him her lips were very close to his until he said,  
  
"I have . . . Ginny."  
  
"What!?!?" she shrieked.  
  
"Listen . . ."  
  
"No I should have listened to my friends. They told me how you and Ginny never separate but I thought that I could do that . . . I guess I was wrong."  
  
"You will never be able to separate us. We are best friends." He was getting angry now.  
  
"Yeah well I could have it I didn't let you run free. I should have did what my friends told me to do and put a lash around you." If you thought Colin was mad then you should have seen him now.  
  
"What the FUCK!?!?!" He looked down at her 5'3. "I am not your dog" He roared.  
  
"That's right you're Ginnys." She knew that Colin wouldn't touch her, he was too much of a gentleman to do that. But that don't mean he wouldn't get up all in her face, which he did.  
  
"You know something, that mouth of yours could get you in really big trouble. You're really lucky it's me you're talking to like that, because any other boy would have smacked you so hard for treating them like a dog. I don't want to see you anymore and I defiantly don't want to hear you ugly voice. We are through. Here's your Christmas gift." He conjured up something in a bag handed it to her and walked off to the Room of Requirement without seeing her look of anger about giving her coal for Christmas.  
  
*~*~ End of Flasback *~*~  
  
"Wow," was all Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah . . .."  
  
"What about you-know-who." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh you can say her name. I want the whole school to know that I like her."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Delisa . . ." he had a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"You like Delisa!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Even after the argument?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Now I see why Ron and Hermione argue all the time, it's wonderful. When I argued with Susan I just wanted to slap her, but with Delisa, I wanted to grab her and capture her lips with mine. Feel her hair, touch her skin, and fell on her whole body, mostly though on her brea- "Dumbledore interrupted him  
  
"I believe we get the picture."  
  
"Oh . . . umm sorry. I am going to go now. Bye Ginny." And with that he left.  
  
"Umm Harry could I speak to Dumbledore alone?"  
  
"Sure." He leaned down, kissed her forehead, and followed Colin out.  
  
"What is it Ginny?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well what I want is to get Harry a Christmas gift, and what I want to get him I can't in a store . . . and I was wondering if you can help me."  
  
"I'm listening . . ."  
  
*~*~ The next day *~*~  
  
Everybody was sitting at their tables eating breakfast when the great hall doors opened up and in walked four figures. The first one to walk in was about 5'8; she had long black hair with the tip of it bright red that matches her red lipstick that she wore. She had black eye shadow. Her left ear had about five earrings and her right had about three. She wore a choker necklace that had chains connected to it and went down her shirt and you could she it around her stomach. She looked to be gothic but she really wasn't crossing that line.  
  
The next one to enter was a black girl that looked about the same height. She had hazel eyes and golden hair that was braided up. She had a great figure. She stood right next to the first one who had entered.  
  
The third one was a male and every girl in the room with an exception of a few mouths drooped. He was gorgeous, beyond that; he was a sex god. He stood at around 6'2; he had brown/shady hair that fell over his face. He also had hazel eyes and what made him look so delicious is that he was much built.  
  
Now it was time for the boy's eyes to pop out of their sockets. The last person to walk in the room was of course a girl. Well not a girl but a woman, even at her height, which was 5'2 you could tell that she was at least around 18-21. Her long blond hair fell down her back. She had bright blue eyes. She wore little make up.  
  
Nobody spoke or moved for about a minute until Delisa jumped up out of her seat and went running towards them. She jumped straight into the boy's arms, you could hear moans from boy and girls made thinking that they were a couple until Delisa said,  
  
"Ohh would y'all hush we are not a couple."  
  
"Why Delisa I am hurt." Even his voice was sexy. A lot of girls were drooling. Draco came to stand next to Delisa and shook the boy's hands.  
  
"Draco" he said, and Draco replied with a "Eric."  
  
"Draco, darling how could you go to him before me?" Draco just smile at the little blond headed women and kissed her passionately.  
  
Delisa said, "Now they are a couple." The male population growled.  
  
"Can y'all to brake apart know?" The black girl said. When they finally did, she continued. "We need to get down to businesses now!!!"  
  
"I was wondering why all of you were here?" Delisa said.  
  
"I am about to tell you know come on."  
  
"Wait I want to show you somebody."  
  
"Fine" Delisa lead them over to the Gryfindor table were Ginny was sitting. The whole room was watching and listening.  
  
"Ginny these are my friends I told you about that day. This bossy one right here is Minnie." Ginny shook hands with the black girl. "Hello." The girl just smiled back.  
  
"This is Sparkle." Ginny shook the blond hair girl hand.  
  
"Here is Trinity." Ginny shook her hand; the girl just looked at her.  
  
"And last is Eric." Instead of just shaking her hand he brought it up to his lips ant kissed it. He never took his eyes off her. She turned a little pink. Harry growled.  
  
"Oh I am sorry this y'all is Harry . . .Ginnys boyfriend." She said this pointy at Eric.  
  
"Darn, the gorgeous ones are always taken." He never took his eyes off Ginny to acknowledge Harry.  
  
"Now that we are all aquatinted I really have to tell you something important." Minnie said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I had a premonition. I didn't even know it. I just thought that it was a dream and didn't really mean anything. Boy was I wrong." The whole hall was listening. Her urgency frightens them. "You know how I always have dreams and premonition but I never no the difference? Well I just pushed this one aside because it was happening while I was sleeping. Normally my premonitions happen during the day when I am wide-awake. So I just forgot about it. Then things started happening that happened in the dream. And what made it sad was that I didn't even remembered the dream I only remembered the parts that already happen. Like for example in my dream you was going to give Ginny a test, but I didn't remember that, not until you told me in your letter that you gave her test that part of that dream came to me. The dream only comes to me when part of that dream has already happened."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Delisa asked.  
  
"I am getting there." She shouted. "Anyway, so I call up Eric and ask him to make me a potion to remember the dream and I tell him to meet me at the leaky cauldron. So I fly all the way up here and I drink the potion he gives me and the dream cam flying to me. Delisa in about . . ." she looked at her watch. "An hour the sky is going to grow dark. Lightening and thunder will cover up the sky along with dark clouds. Dementors, vampires, werewolves, and dragons every evil thing you can think of will come together on the side of evil. They will kill thousands. It was suppose to be a surprise attack. Nevertheless, I saw the premonition. Listen to me, Voldemort did some type of spell to let vampires and werewolves come out, anybody who is a werewolf that is evil will automatically turn into a werewolf whether they like it or not. Vampires will walk this earth in the 'day time' and feed. It will be slaughter." In the end, she had tears in her eyes. Most of the students had either gone pale or started crying. Delisa blow it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
  
"I just found out today." Minnie wasn't backing down.  
  
"How in the name of Jesus could you ignore something like this!?!?" She was in Minnies face now.  
  
"Get the hell out of my face. I always have dreams like that. Nothing new. Now stop trying to blame ME and lets think of a plan."  
  
"Fine. Sorry."  
  
"So what are we going to do Dumbledore." Every head jerked to Trinity. Nobody every heard her speak. And it was smooth and calm. Dumbledore just sat there staring at Minnie.  
  
"Don't look at her as if she is some kind of freak. Either you think up a plan or we will." He stood up and said," All prefect lead your houses to there dormitories. " Kids started moving with or without their prefect. When all was gone the only left there was of course the Dream Team, Ginny, and  
  
Colin!?!?  
  
"Colin why did you stay?"  
  
"Because I wanted to fight. And don't try to stop me Ginny."  
  
They practiced fighting, charms, defenses, everything you could think of for thirty minutes.  
  
"Hey guys, at first when I started sensing more figures in the castle I thought that it was Aurors, but now there are so many of them I am not so sure." Sparkle said. Just then, Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Dumbledore we want answers." Trinity said calmly.  
  
"Well I rounded up all of the Aurors and informed to ministry, this time they did believe me. Since Minnie here said that it would be slaughter I told the aurors to go to as many wizard and witches houses and inform them of what is about to come. Most of them have come here for protection. And some are ready to fight. I must go know and check on some other information, if you will excuse me."  
  
"Listen people we must not get in the way of the aurors, we are all going to do what we do best. Colin I have watched you work. You are good with charms and spell that is what you should be doing out there on the battlefield. Don't worry about anything else. Hermione you are great at healing, you should heal those-"  
  
"But I want to fight." Hermione said interrupting Delisa speech.  
  
"Hermione everybody wants to fight, but what about those who have fallen? Who will help those? We need you for that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you. Ron you are wonderful at following orders, if anybody tell you to do something on that battlefield you do it. You are also quick on your feet. Help other get out of there." He nodded his head. "Ginny and Harry I don't even have to tell you what you are good at. Just remember Harry we need you to stay alive. And you to Ginny."  
  
"What about you five?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry about us. We have Trinity and Delisa to back us up." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah, if you think Delisa is tough just wait till you see Trinity."  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny and caught her looking at him. She smiled at him. Even though it was a weak one. They both decided not to say a thing to each other.  
  
They were all quiet for a moment until they could hear thunder in the far off distance. They had five minutes.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Everybody nodded his or her heads.  
  
"Well let's go." They walked out of the Great Hall doors and into the halls that lead to the doors that will lead them out onto Hogwarts ground. There was about fifty aurors standing around waiting for the doors to open. Some walked over to were Harry was and surrounded him, but they backed off quick when he told them to go away.  
  
"They are for your protection Harry." Said Dumblderore  
  
"Then they will protect me on the battle field." Nothing more was said because at that moment you could hear loud thunder and lighting. The doors to the outside world were open. Nobody moved until they heard aloud crash and screams. All aurors was running to the gates and when the got there, they would apparate to the battlefield. Since Hermione, Ron, Colin, Ginny, Draco, and Harry couldn't do it the other five decided not to either so they grabbed there brooms and were off. When they reached the battlefield, it was ugly. In less then ten minutes it was a mass of disaster. Kids were crying, people were injured, a lot was dead.  
  
"Let's get busy." Delisa said. Before anybody could move though a Dragon came out of no where. "Get down." They all ducked as it blew fire at them.  
  
"How are we supposed to beat a dragon!?!?" Ron yelled.  
  
"By getting another dragon." Before anybody could question it Trinity had turned into a dragon herself. She was pitch black with red eyes. The other dragon didn't have a chance. She killed it in one blow. She turned back into a human form and got back on her broom.  
  
"You're an animagus?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Yes. Now lets move." They all swooped down upon the battlefield. It was even was up close.  
  
"Everybody go now." They didn't need to be told twice. Ron went off to help injured kids get to shelter. Hermione went to go help the wounded. And the rest fought off Demonter and Deatheaters. They had been fighting for about a good forty-five minutes now. The good side had the advantage because they knew of the attack. Voldemort still hadn't shown his face yet though. All the kids found each other. They all looked bad. Bruises, cuts, scares, it was horrible.  
  
"Where the hell is Voldemort." Delisa asked Minnie.  
  
"I don't know. I never said he would be there. I just said that it would be slaughter." At that precise moment, a high pitch scream was heard, and there he was Voldemort and he was walking straight for them.  
  
"The bastard." Both Trinity and Delisa said. "Are you ready?" Trinity asked Delisa.  
  
"Hell yah."  
  
"You both know that you cant defeat him right."  
  
"Yeah but that don't mean we can't hurt him." Delisa hands went straight up into the air. She had electricity in her eyes. Trinity has had formed into a circle and went to the side of her body. Delisa reached even further up into the air and lighting went flying down into her hands. Trinity had a big ball of fire in her hands and they both shot for Voldemort. The lightening and the fireball connected then hit him straight in the stomach.  
  
"Wow," was all Colin could say.  
  
"Run" Delisa grabbed Colin's hand and started running away with the rest of the group.  
  
"Why are we running. He has to be injured badly?" Ron said.  
  
"And-"before Harry could finish his statement a loud boom sounded then body flew everywhere. "Run faster." Harry was running with all his might but somebody stopped him.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong."  
  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Ginny look out" Colin had jumped in front of Ginny and did a shielding spell to block a spell thrown her way.  
  
"Thanks Colin." He dropped his shield.  
  
"Its oka-"  
  
"Colin watch it" Delisa had jumped in front of him and had taken the attack to the stomach. It was some kind of blade that went straight through her stomach.  
  
"Noooooo" Trinity jumped over Colin and broke the deatheaters neck.  
  
"Hurry get her to a hospital." Yelled Hermione. She carefully took out the blade and started mending the wound. A couple of aurors came to the rescue to help. Hermione, Ron, Minnie, Sparkle went back to Hogwarts to take care of Delisa.  
  
"I am going to kill every single deatheater." And with that she apparted.  
  
"I am right behind you." Said Eric and soon he was gone too.  
  
"Colin go back to Hogwarts and make sure she is okay." Said Ginny. Colin hadn't moved when he seen that blade go through her.  
  
"Okay." And he ran. All was left was Draco, Ginny, and Harry.  
  
"I am going to go help the others." Soon Draco left. It was just Ginny and Harry. Then they saw a big bubble form around them. They were trapped in bubble with Voldemort.  
  
"Hello kids." His voice was cold.  
  
"Go fuck yourself" Ginny yelled. Voldemort was on her in a quick flash. He backslapped her hard and she went flying to the ground.  
  
"Ginny!!!" Harry rushed to her side, but Voldemort was quicker and he kicked Harry in the guts. Harry fell back in pain. Voldemort picked up Ginny.  
  
"Isn't it sad to see your loved one get hurt. And nobody is there to help." Harry looked around and could see people trying to get in to help him, but couldn't. Harry saw Dumbledore trying his hardest.  
  
"Look at the old fool trying to come in and save you. He also has to fight off my deatheaters."  
  
"I hate your deatheaters."  
  
"What was that Harry."  
  
"I said I hate your deatheaters; they tried to kill the one I love."  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about them hurting Ginny, it is me that you have to worry about."  
  
"Ginny isn't my love." Ginnys head snapped up at this. {What the hell is he talking about?} "I love another."  
  
"You're lying Potter."  
  
"No I am not, and you can see it in your eyes that I am not. I love Delisa. Her and me both planed this from the beginning. It was all an ACT Ginny and me. I never really liked her."  
  
"What!?!?!" Voldemort dropped Ginny and bowed his head thinking of what to do. This gave Harry enough time to look at Ginny and she understood.  
  
"Well then. That's alright." Voldemort was saying. I can still just kill you."  
  
"Well then you will have to kill him in pain then."  
  
"What?!?!" Voldemort turned around which gave Ginny a full view of his balls, which she did aim for.  
  
HARD  
  
He doubled over in pain. "You will pay for that." Just as he was reaching for his wands Harry said.  
  
"And you will pay for all the pain and suffering you caused all of us. Avada Kedavra." Green light came spilling from Harry's wand and went straight to Voldemort cold heart. When all was done and Voldemort was dead Harry went running straight towards Ginny, but she stopped him.  
  
"So you love Delisa?"  
  
"Ginny no I don't love Delisa. I was just doing that to distract him. I love you Ginny. Do you hear me? I love you with all my heart." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you to Harry." The bubble started to disappear and when the deatheater found out that Voldemort died they tried running away but aurors got them on by one. People started coming towards them.  
  
"Ginny I-"  
  
"Arrggg" Ginny doubled over in pain. It felt like her whole insides where on fire.  
  
"Ginny what's happening." She could barely see Harry let alone hear what he had just said. Then it came to her. {Delisa must be dying. She is going to kill me.}  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?"  
  
All she could get out was.  
  
"It . . . still isn't . . . over." She was trying to breathe, but air wouldn't come to her. "Delisa . . ." That is all that she said before seeing darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you guys so much for reading my story. Thank all of you who reviewed. There will be only one more chapter and then that will be it for this story. But I will be back. I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Come now and review for me!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Best year a girl can have!

Disclaimer: People don't own this . . . I mean come on lawyers am I that good of a writer to own something that big . . . ohhhhh NO!!! dah!!!  
  
Chapter: Best year a girl can have!!!  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat around the tree near the lake. It was December 23, and Ginny was still in the hospital wing. She had been there for one full day without any movement. Madam Pomfrey said that she was neither dead nor alive. It hurt so much to all of them. All of the Weasley clan was at Hogwarts. They really didn't know how she got like that. Everybody who knew avoided that question, but it couldn't be avoided for long. They never really left Ginnys side.  
  
They weren't the only family there at Hogwarts. A lot of the families stayed at Hogwarts. Almost all of the students was there. Only a few wasn't their including Draco Malfoy. No one has seen him since the war. Also Trinity, Eric, Sparkle, and Minnie was no were to be found. Now some say that Draco died in the war and his body was never found, but since the other four are no were to be found either only a selected few no that Draco Malfoy is not dead. He is with his friends doing heaven knows what.  
  
At the time Harry, Ron and Hermione was sitting near the tree because they couldn't look at Ginny anymore. It was terribly hard for them. She looked dead. You couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not. She was paler than a vampire. The only color that was on her was the dark black circle around her eyes. She felt like she had been living in the Arctic for a year with no clothes on, she was that cold. Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything to her appearance because every time she tried Ginny would just turn back to how she looked five minutes earlier. All of them were thinking when Ron said aloud.  
  
"It isn't fair."  
  
"And this time it really isn't," said Harry.  
  
"I agree," Hermione added.  
  
They all knew what each other was thinking.  
  
Delisa  
  
Madam Pomfrey said that Delisa had just walked out of the Hospital wing as if nothing was hurting her. Madam Pomfrey couldn't even stop her because she had a lot of other patients to tend to.  
  
"I am going inside. I have to tell my family why she is like this. It isn't fair to them." They started up to the castle. When they got to the hospital wing the whole Weasley family was their including Colin.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I think I am ready to tell you what happened to Ginny." All eyes were on him now. You could tell that he was trying to hold in his tears, but it wasn't working and he just busted.  
  
"It isn't fair!!!! Why ohhh why did it have to happen like this," tears were flowing freely down his face, "She just walked right on out of here. I was starting to trust her. Bloody HELL I was starting to LIKE her. But she just goes and dooo this . . .." He couldn't speak any more. Molly was about to jump up and hug him, but Hermione beat her to it.  
  
"How about I start from here," Harry said. "Do you know Delisa?" All of the Weasley shook their heads no. "Well you do know Professor Whelms."  
  
"Yes we know of her Harry."  
  
"Well Ginny said that she heard you and Mr. Weasley talking late one night right before we was leaving to go to school. Something about not liking the new teacher?" Molly cheeks went a little pink.  
  
"I knew she was listening in." Arthur said.  
  
"You have to understand. We didn't like what she is. If you didn't know she is a Sayralaine."  
  
"Yes we know, she-" Harry was cut of by somebody doing a sharp intake. It was Colin. Realization formed on his face.  
  
"No, no, no, no. It can't be. She . . .wouldn't . . . not-" He finally new were this was going.  
  
"Yes she would. And she did." Ron growled.  
  
"Will somebody please tell me what happened." Charlie yelled.  
  
"Fine." Ron growled. "Well what you didn't know is that Delisa is Ginnys Sayralaine." All were quiet. You could here a pin drop. The first one to speak was Arthur Weasley.  
  
"WERE THE DEVIL IS SHE?!?!?!?" He roared.  
  
"Nobody knows. Madam Pomfrey said she just got up and walked out."  
  
"Well some people know." Every head turned to the door. There stood . . .  
  
Draco!!!!  
  
Nobody moved for what seemed like forever until,  
  
"Where is Delisa?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Like I am going to tell you." He replied just as fast as Ron asked the question.  
  
"Why is she hiding?"  
  
"Like I am going to tell you again."  
  
"What do you now about Delisa?" Ms. Weasley asked. She had gotten up to were she was sitting next to Ginny and was walking up to Draco with angry in her eyes. She was trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working. When she was right in his face, he spoke.  
  
"Everything. And I am not going to tell you."  
  
"Why you little spoiled brat. I ought-"  
  
"You ought to sit back down if you don't want to mess up that little plump face of yours." Trinity said looking deadlier than every. She took one look at Ms. Weasley and she obeyed.  
  
"We just want to know were Delisa is?" Harry asked.  
  
"How would they know?" Bill asked eyeing Trinity with lust.  
  
"Because we are her only family," said Sparkle walking in the room. Fred and George mouths dropped, but they picked them back up when they seen Draco put an arm around her claiming her to be his. {Sorry CliffyChik hehehe}  
  
"And we have to watch out for her." Eric said entering the room.  
  
"Where were you for one full day." Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh we had to kill all of the Death Eaters that the aurors couldn't find." Said Minnie. "We also had to help people who got bit by either a vampire or a werewolf. It was one long day."  
  
"So were is this bastard of a-"  
  
"You will not call her a bastard." Trinity said hovering over Percy since he was the one who said it.  
  
"Trinity don't frighten the poor boy." All eyes went to the girl who had just entered the room. The WHOLE Weasley family mouth dropped. They were expecting an evil woman, but instead they got a beautiful woman.  
  
"So you're Delisa?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes." She walked straight over to were Ginnys bed was and was about to put her hand on her when Molly stopped her.  
  
"DO NOT TOUCH MY BABY!!!"  
  
"Fine I wont touch your baby." Delisa hand was near her Ginny face again when Arthur said,  
  
"Did you not hear my wife don't touch Ginny!!!"  
  
"Ohhhhh, I thought she said 'baby' as in a little girl, somebody how can't take care of themselves. You know."  
  
"Just leave please," Molly said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Fine. But when I walk out of that door your 'baby' will stay the way she is . . . a vegetable."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Percy asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious. She is the one who how put her in that condition at least let her heal her," Minnie said.  
  
"You can heal my little girl?"  
  
"Yes." Everybody watched as Delisa walked over to were Ginny laid and put the back of her hand on her check.  
  
"Ginny . . . I know you can hear me. I am sorry. Don't you dare think I did this on purpose like your family does. Ginny when I jumped in front of Colin I was risking my life for him. I knew what I was doing. However, when that Death Eater put that sword in me I . . . I never really thought I could die. It hurt like hell. Pain surged through my whole body my every vein. All I could think about was me not wanting to die. Now I know that if you don't want to die that is what you would be thinking too. So I was saying to myself 'why oh why me. I am only 17. Let me live. Please. Then I suddenly felt stronger and I kept on wishing thinking that it was helping me and it was, but it was killing you and I didn't know that. I was wondering were I was getting this newfound strength from when you in dying pain popped into my head. So I stopped. But then it was to late. I already had 65% of you energy life." Delisa was not trying to hold back any tears. They were flowing down her checks. "If I would have known that wishing to be alive would have granted me your life, I wouldn't have done it, but you have to understand I never took anybody's life away so I didn't know. Ginny you know that I don't have many people who I love dearly, but I made you part of the family." Another hand came and was on Ginnys forehead.  
  
"Yeah when Delisa kept talking about you, I knew you had to be special and you are. I admire you Ginny Weasley and I want you as part of the family." Another hand took the other cheek.  
  
"Now if Trinity can say that she admires you that is saying something. When I first walked into the Great Hall I new you were one of a kind. Welcome to the family." Minnie said. A hand went to her chin.  
  
"Okay I think everybody know that when I first saw you I was speechless. You were a goddess to my eyes, but you were with somebody so if I can't have you as my girlfriend then I will settle with little sister." Eric said. A hand went out to her left arm.  
  
"My, my and I thought I was going to be the most gorgeous girl in the family. It looks like I will have competition. Of course, it would be friendly. Wake up child we need another family member." Sparkle said. And to everybody surprise Draco Malfoy hand went to her right arm.  
  
"Don't you dare think I am doing this because my other family members are. You know that when I first meet you I disliked you A LOT. Then when Delisa came I started to respect you. When I started to admire you, I will never forget. When you beat the shit out of me that night during training. I wasn't holding out on anything I was trying my best to take you down. If Ron didn't interrupt us you probably would have pinned me. I need you to be in this family so I can have somebody to train with so wake up."  
  
"So you see Ginny you can't stay a vegetable. We need you alive and its not just us your whole family is here. Girl when I walked into the room I thought that I would go blind by seeing all of this red. So wake up." With that, Ginny started to glow.  
  
"Well she isn't could anymore. Now it's the families turn." Minnie said. All of the Weasley went to say what they had to say to her. When they were through Ginnys color return.  
  
"Hermione and Colin your turn." Hermione went up there and said what she had to say and then Colin and you could actually see Ginnys chest start to rise and fall.  
  
"Harry go up there and do your thing," Ron said. When Harry made his way up to the bed, everybody moved out of the way for him.  
  
"There is no word for me to express my feelings for you." He lowered his head and captured her lips with his. There were sharp intakes and shocked faces from the Weasley from their lack of knowing about their daughter and Harry. There was even more shocked face when Ginnys eyes popped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a tight hug.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey Ginny is awake." Hollered Percy. She came rushing into the room and when she took in everything, she shooed everybody out of the room. It took awhile to get Molly out, but it took even longer to tell Ginny to let go of Harry so that he can leave and for Ginny to get her rest. The last thing you heard before exciting the hospital wing was Ginny yelling, "I already had enough sleep."  
  
When the Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Colin and the other five kids was settle in the Great Hall Ron said,  
  
"I'm sorry." He was looking at Delisa.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It wasn't right of me to-"  
  
"No Ron if I was in you position I would have done the same thing." She smiled at him. "Oh but guess what I am retiring from being DADA teacher."  
  
"What!?!?" Hermione yelled. "You cant you were a wonderful teacher . . . harsh but wonderful."  
  
"Why thank you Hermione, but I need time to rest and relax. Dumbledore knows about my retiring, but don't worry I have found another to replace me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why Eric of course."  
  
"I have always wanted to teach."  
  
"Hopefully the girls won't die of you turning down their offers of being their boyfriend," Trinity said.  
  
"Umm . . . Eric . . . about Ginny-" Eric cut Harry off.  
  
"You don't have to worry. I was only joking about wanting Ginny as my girlfriend. I mean don't get me wrong she is cute, fine, beautiful, gorgeous, luscious." He was saying all of this with the Weasley boys sitting right across from him, but he paid them no mind. "But I am 22 and she is 15 not going to work. Now if she was older . . .."  
  
"Talking about Ginny . . .." Fred said getting up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you guys was going out?" George finished. Harry backed away. His last thoughts before getting question by all of the Weasley was {Ginny why aren't you here when I need you?}  
  
^^^^ Next day ^^^^  
  
Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap in Delisa room. They had decided to spend the night there and wake up for Christmas in her room. Her parents had there on room somewhere in the castle along with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. The ones that were staying in Delisa room were Trinity, Eric, Minnie, Sparkle, Draco, Colin, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and herself. Currently nobody was in the room except for them two.  
  
"Harry Christmas is tomorrow."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Yeah will I can't wait to kiss you so I am going to do that now." They were in such a passionate kiss that they didn't notice the other kids walking into the room.  
  
"No. NO. No. Not in my room." They broke apart red in the face. The rest of the day was filled with laughter, cuddling, and joy. When Christmas came the next day all was wonderful. Everybody gave out there gift except for a few.  
  
"Delisa here is your gift." Draco went into the back and pulled out a box with hole in it. Delisa opened it and out came a long yellow snake.  
  
"Thank you." She never took her eyes off the snake.  
  
"Since your tattoo is a snake I figured you might like it."  
  
"I love it Draco . . .thank you." She picked up the snack and put it around her neck.  
  
"Here you go Harry. I asked Dumbledore and he helped me out." Harry opened the little box and out flew a golden snitch.  
  
"He said that it was your fathers." Harry's eyes popped out of their socket. "Every seeker to ever catch he or her first snitch is kept someway until they graduate and then they are given to them as a surprise. Your father as big headed as he was, said he wanted to keep it here for all to see. Well now it is yours."  
  
"Ginny . . . thank you. My gift doesn't compare to yours."  
  
"Harry I love your gift. And I doesn't matter." She touched the necklace that was around her neck. It was very VERY expensive.  
  
"Alright it is my turn now." Delisa went into the back of her room and pulled out a box. When she came back she said," Now I already gave my four family members their gifts. These are for my new friends and new family member. My gifts are for people to conquer their fears" She first took out a small box and handed it to Hermione. It was a book about hair and some equipment for your hair. Hermione laughed aloud.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well I just do. So know you can do your own hair." She then handed Harry a book. He opened it and almost dropped it. It was a book with pictures of Sirius Black. The whole book was filled with him. As a kid, teenager, and adult. In Azkaban and in dog form. It was even some paintings and drawings of him. They all moved and TALKED!!!  
  
"Thank . . . you!!!"  
  
"Your welcome Harry. Here you go Ginny." Ginny was hesitant on opening hers and when she did, she dropped it. {I knew it. I knew she was going to do that.} Inside of the box was a book that look just like Tom Riddle book.  
  
"Pick it up Ginny." She shook her head no. She had never touched a diary since her first year. "Please Ginny. He would always win if you don't." She picked it up slowly and opened the page.  
  
"Now just to let you know. When you write in it the words will disappear, but nothing will write back. Not unless you want it to. I can make it write back."  
  
"No I will just take one step at a time. Thank you." Delisa walked over and picked up a smaller box and handed it to Ron. He looked at it and then said,  
  
"You said this is to conquer my fear? Well then I don't want to open it."  
  
"Open it Ron. If Ginny can do it so can you." Ron tore open the wrapping and their it was a big brown tarantula. "It's a pet Ron take good care of it."  
  
Ron was shaking his head. "I don't like this, I don't like this at all. But I will do it since everybody else is facing their fears."  
  
"Good." With that, she threw away the box.  
  
"Now for Colin."  
  
"What!?!? You got me something for me."  
  
"Well you got something for me."  
  
"I . . .well . . ." She walked up to Colin and whispered in is ear, "I am not a teacher anymore so I can do this. Look up." When he looked up mistletoe was hanging right above them. He looked back down she was silently asking permission if she could and he nodded dumbly. She slowly made her way to his face then took his lips with hers.  
  
Fireworks.  
  
That's all he can say he saw. But as quickly as it happened, it ended. She whispered in his ear, "Hopefully we can do that more often . . .that's if your man enough." When she pulled away everybody was clapping not just for Colin, but for everybody in that room. Ginny looked back on the year and felt it was the best one she ever had and that she can't wait for the other half to begin. She looked up at Harry and he leaned down and kissed her deeply. {Yep best year a girl can have!!!!!!!!!}  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Yes I am done with my very first fanfic. I am happy. Clap on the back. Big grin. Don't y'all worry though I will be back. I have to stories in mind. A Draco and Ginny story and a Harry a Ginny story. I love them both. I am not sure which one I should do first. Maybe I will do them at the same time. I don't know but look out for me!!!! Now for my thank you:  
  
Holly96 CliffyChik{You are funny!!! Very Very Funny!!! I love your story!!!} Great story ANGRY READER{I would never kill Ginny. I hoped you liked it} Lady-Crescent Bluebell flames Qazicle MadEyeJr Ginnypoter19862 SavetheSqUiRrEls LilP-Writer Lord-Z May May 15 


End file.
